L'Après Peter Pan
by MissLullaby's
Summary: Cela faisait 5 ans que Wendy avait quitté le Pays Imaginaire. Mais tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant bien au contraire. Alors, comment réagirait la jeune fille si elle apprenait que le Pays Imaginaire était en danger et qu'elle était la seule a pouvoir aider ? N'aurait elle pas peur de revoir le visage du garçon qui avait ruiné sa vie ? Abandonnerait-t-elle sa famille ?
1. Chapter 1 : Tous les enfants grandissent

Bonjour ! C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :)

Cette histoire se passe après le film de Peter Pan (2003). Supposons simplement que les garçons perdus ne soient pas rentrés avec Wendy et Crochet soit toujours en vie.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, **n'hésitez** surtout pas a poster vos impressions, bonne ou mauvaise, j'aimerais vraiment entendre vos critiques qui me permettront de m'améliorer !

Je me demande si je dois écrire la suite, j'ai pleins d'idées pourtant, vous en pensez quoi ?

**Chapitre 1 : Car tous les enfants grandissent...**

Cela faisait 5 ans. 5 ans déjà que Wendy avait quitté le pays Imaginaire. Cela faisait aussi 5 longues années que Wendy avait essayé d'oublier son escapade sur l'ile. Pourtant les souvenirs étaient toujours là, plus réels que jamais quoi qu'un peu vagues. Mais elle n'était plus la même, son voyage l'avait changée. Wendy n'était plus l'enfant réfléchi et posé qu'elle était autrefois.

- Wendy, descends immédiatement, tante Millicent est là !

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard dans le miroir avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Son visage était plus fin à présent, ses yeux demeuraient toujours légèrement en amande mais ils n'étaient plus aussi pétillants qu'avant. Ses cheveux relevés, coiffés en chignon bien serré, dévoilaient sa nuque et son haut du dos. Elle portait une robe de satin blanc et bleu pâle ornée de quelques dorures sur le décolleté et d'un gros nœud noué autour de la taille. Perchée sur des hauts talons blancs, elle regardait son reflet en veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun défaut sur sa coiffure et sa robe, sinon sa tante s'empresserait de lui faire la remarque et recommencerait une énième fois sa tirade sur l'importance de l'allure pour faire bonne impression.

Il fallait se rendre a l'évidence, Wendy était désormais une adulte.

- Wendy, deuxième fois ! rappela sa mère d'en bas de l'escalier

- Voilà, voilà j'arrive !

A peine était-elle arrivée à la dernière marche que sa Tante Millicent l'inspecta de bas en haut.

- Wendy, une mèche dépasse dans ton dos, je t'avais pourtant bien dit de faire attention ! Les détails comme ca sont primordiaux dans les premières rencontres, c'est grâce à ca qu'on voit si une personne est soignée et appliquée, déclara sa tante avec un ton ferme.

- Je sais, je sais répondit Wendy agacée.

- Bon, tu es prête pour ta leçon de danse ?

- Ma leçon de danse ? s'exclama Wendy étonnée.

- Evidemment, ton anniversaire est dans trois jours, tu ne penses pas que tu vas devoir danser à cette cérémonie ? Les gens de bonne famille...

- Ouvrent toujours le bal par une valse la coupa la jeune fille machinalement. C'est juste que j'avais oublié...

- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps! Allons-y.

Les deux femmes allèrent au salon, où tous les meubles avaient été soigneusement poussés laissant de la place pour la piste de danse.

- Tu verras, la valse est une danse très simple. Mais il va te falloir un cavalier pour t'entrainer. John, viens ici s'il te plait ! Appela Millicent.

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut de forme, John faisait bien plus que ses 16 ans. Un vrai gentleman.

- Tu vas nous aider pour la leçon de danse de ta sœur, viens par ici, approche.

Le gentleman roula des yeux mais finit par s'avancer vers Wendy, qu'il dépassait d'une tête maintenant.

Une fois la leçon de danse terminée, Wendy remonta dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait que dix minutes de répit avant d'aller chercher avec sa mère et sa tante la robe qu'elle porterait pour la cérémonie de ses 17 ans. La famille Darling était devenue une famille de statut aisé, leur situation s'était fortement améliorée depuis que Michael avait ramené l'or qu'il avait volé aux pirates, dans le temps...

A peine Wendy fut installée dans son siège, prête à continuer la tapisserie qu'elle avait commencé la veille, qu'on frappa a la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui, entrez, dit-elle calmement.

Oh, c'est toi Maman, qu'y a-t-il, j'ai bien encore 5 minutes avant qu'on y aille, non ?

- Oui mon trésor, mais il faut que je te parle, répondit Mme Darling avec une voix si douce que n'importe quel bébé au monde aurait été bercé par cette phrase.

Je veux que tu saches que je suis très fière de ce que tu es devenue, je sais que ca n'a pas été facile depuis ton retour, et nous avions peur que tu ne sois plus jamais comme avant, et malgré ton air distrait tout le temps, et tes multiples étourderies, je suis quand même très contente que tu aies réussi a devenir l'adulte que tu es maintenant. Une femme si belle, si bien élevée, il ne te manque plus que le mari et ton père et moi seront les parents les plus fiers du monde. Je voulais que tu saches a quel point je t'aime, mon adulte de 17 ans, affirma Mary en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et quitta la salle silencieusement. Elle avait le besoin constant de rassurer ses enfants. Après sa leçon de danse si éprouvante, il était bien normal que Mme Darling aille féliciter sa fille.

Wendy demeura immobile. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, troublée.

Une Adulte ? Un mari ?

Qu'est ce que Peter aurait pensé s'il avait entendu la conversation ? Mais Wendy s'était juré de ne plus repenser à Peter Pan, au Pays Imaginaire et à tout le reste qui a chaque fois lui rappelait un souvenir amer muni d'un énorme pincement au cœur. Pourtant elle ne pouvait oublier, son séjour à l'ile où l'on ne grandit jamais faisait partie d'elle. Elle essayait simplement de vivre avec, tout en se persuadant, comme elle avait persuadé tout le monde qu'elle avait fui la maison pour partir vivre au jardin de Kensington avec ses frères, et que là-bas, elle avait rencontré des enfants comme eux, fuyant la réalité. Evidemment, ses parents avaient souvent douté de l'authenticité de cette histoire mais ne ils ne voulaient plus reparler de ce fâcheux souvenir avec leurs enfants, préférant rester sur un doute.

Bien sur, Wendy s'était souvent demandé si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était un rêve, après tout, comment la poussière de fées peut-elle faire voler ? Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se persuadait que le Pays Imaginaire n'était que le fruit de son imagination, le gland offert par Peter qu'elle avait tout de même conservé lui rappelait que le garçon était bien venu dans sa chambre, une nuit, et par conséquent qu'elle était bien allée au Pays de nulle part. Le gland, ou le baiser comme vous voudrez était rangé dans une malle cachée sous son lit avec sa robe de nuit d'époque, et une épée qu'elle avait rapportée. Wendy n'avait pas ouvert la malle depuis 5 ans, elle ne voulait surtout pas se remémorait ce moment de sa vie, qu'elle avait tenté de rayer sa mémoire.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour essayer de chasser Peter de ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, la neige tombait à petits flocons. La jeune fille se déchaussa et posa ses pieds sur le rebord de sa fenêtre comme a son habitude. Elle ferma les yeux, Peter Pan était toujours là dans son esprit…

" - Viens avec moi, lui demanda le garçon aux regards pétillants, la main tendu vers Wendy.

- Je ne peux tout de même pas abandonner mes parents, rétorqua la jeune fille hésitante...

Ses pieds encraient dans la neige posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Wendy eut envie de liberté.

- Ils veulent que tu grandisses, c'est le seul moyen.

Wendy se retourna vers sa chambre, en la regardant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Le garçon aux bouclettes blondes s'approcha d'elle en lui murmurant :

- Oublie les, oublie les tous, viens avec moi où tu n'auras plus jamais à te préoccuper de grandir !"

Un bruit sourd et étouffé se fit entendre de la cage d'escalier. La jeune fille savait que le temps pressait, elle saisit la main du garçon et s'envola avec lui".

Une voix soudaine sortit Wendy de ses pensées.

- C'est l'heure trésor, descends vite ! On file chez le tailleur !

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Pour l'instant il n'y pas trop d'actions mais j'essaie de bien mettre en place l'histoire. Pensez a écrire votre avis :)_

_Note de MissLullaby's : Je tiens à remercier un membre anonyme pour son commentaire que j'ai supprimé par inadvertance et que je ne peux afficher dans les reviews par conséquent !_

_A l'intention de l'auteur de cette review :_

_" Wouah ! C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit !_  
_Je doit dire que je chercher des fanfictions sur Peter Pan depuis un on_  
_moment, et la tienne elle est la première qui ma vraiment transportée !_  
_J'ai déjà failli pleurer plusieurs fois en la lisant. Le point de vue de_  
_Wendy est merveilleusement écrit, je l'ai toujours imaginer comme ça et_  
_pourtant tu arrive quand même à nous étonner._  
_Ta fiction a ce petit truc en plus par rapport au autres que j'ai put lire (le_  
_déroulement des actions et ni trop lents ni trop direct)_  
_Bref, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite,_  
_Bon courage :)"_

_Je te dis merci beaucoup, ca m'a vraiment touché et ému. Ravie que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère réussir encore à te surprendre par la suite ! Encore merci, tu as égayé ma journée par ce gentil mot qui me donne envie de continuer !_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me suivent, et m'écrivent de gentils mots  
_


	2. Chapter 2 : Lady Wendy

- Bonjour mesdames, lança le tailleur ! Votre robe est prête Mademoiselle Darling suivez moi, nos vendeuses vont vous aider à l'enfiler, venez, venez !

Wendy obéit. Elle monta sur une petite estrade pendant que 4 jeunes femmes s'occupaient de sa tenue. C'était une grande robe rose pâle, munie d'un corset serré dans le dos, d'un décolleté paré de dentelles blanches ainsi que des fleurs brodées sur la jupe. On lui apporta des gants et un chapeau.

La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir.

- Vous êtes ravissante très chère ! Dit sa Tante.

- Tu es splendide renchérit sa mère.

- En effet, Mme Darling, cette robe vous va à merveille ajouta le tailleur. Mais il manque quelque chose… Attendez une minute, je reviens tout de suite ! lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Wendy se regardait toujours fixement. La robe était très belle en effet, elle va être très jolie pour la cérémonie. Si Peter la voyait comme ca…

- Non, on n'avait dit de ne plus penser à lui ! murmura Wendy.

Je vais aller a ma cérémonie d'anniversaire, fêter mes 17 ans comme il se doit, je vais me trouver un mari, devenir une vraie femme et….

Elle soupira. Au fond elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de cela. Mais il fut un temps où c'est vrai, Wendy aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ressembler a sa mère et vivre comme elle. Devenir la femme parfaite_, la_ _femme_ par excellente. Mais son aspiration à la femme idéale était réelle avant de vivre le voyage qui a changé son existence. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'une femme pouvait faire d'autres choses que de s'occuper de ses enfants, qu'elle avait elle aussi droit a des aventures…Aventures qu'elle aurait pu continuer à vivre si…

- Voilà j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut !

Le tailleur s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un ruban rose qu'il lui noua autour de la taille.

- Une vraie princesse !

- Espérons alors qu'un vrai prince veuille l'épouser, plaisanta Tante Milicent !

Wendy lui lança un faux sourire.

Un prince…Elle vise bien haut se dit-elle.

Wendy avait rêvé plus jeune d'avoir un prince, comme Cendrillon. Mais elle avait déjà eu un prince, courageux et brave, fort et rusé cependant, le prince et la princesse n'eurent pas la chance d'avoir leur fin heureuse…

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Wendy se précipita dans la cuisine. C'était l'heure du thé, et dans exactement un quart d'heure, elle recevrait chez elle Elisabeth et Dominique. Elisabeth était la fille d'un collègue à son père, mais Wendy ne l'appréciait guère a cause de ses goûts de luxe et de sa manie de propager des rumeurs sur le voisinage. Dominique, elle, était la fille d'une amie a Tante Milicent, qui était également très proche d'Elisabeth, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, et par conséquent, Wendy ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Michael la rejoint dans la cuisine. Il avait 12 ans maintenant.

- Wendy, j'en ai marre des leçons avec Papa, je n'ai pas le droit a l'erreur !

- Je sais petit frère, j'ai connu ca aussi, sauf qu'a ton âge c'était avec Tante Milicent, donc ne te plains pas, d'autant plus que pour moi les leçons continuent, alors que toi, c'est bientôt fini !

- Je sais bien, mais je ne pensais pas que ca serait si dur d'être un vrai gentleman comme Papa.

- Je ne pensais pas que ca serait si dur d'être une vrai Lady comme maman, et a ton âge je n'avais même pas envie d'en devenir une, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on a fui …Wendy s'arrêta net. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Michael avait oublié, lui, cette période, et elle ne devait en aucun cas lui rappeler.

- On a fui ? Où ? Demanda le garçon étonné.

- On a fui…chez des voisins toute la journée pour que je puisse échapper aux leçons, se rattrapa la jeune fille.

- Michael ! C'est l'heure, cria une voix masculine venant du salon.

Michael soupira puis partit de la pièce. La jeune fille, maintenant seule, continua à préparer le thé. Elle versa le tout dans une tasse. La couleur du liquide lui rappela une fois de plus le pays Imaginaire.

« - La potion, dit la jeune fille en souriant, tenant dans sa main une fleur remplit de liquide, c'est un remède horrible, en plus il colle aux dents.

Les garçons perdus effrayaient par ce remède se mirent à crier.

- Un peu de potion, mon cher ?

Le garçon sourit, et répondit avec la voix digne d'un grand gentleman.

- Fort peu, mais j'en donnerais volontiers aux fripouilles assises autour de moi

Wendy rit tandis que le garçon lui ôta la potion de la main. Elle le regarda avec admiration, ce garçon qui…. »

- Wendy ! Non mais tu es folle ou quoi !

Cette voix soudaine lui fit sortir aussitôt de ses pensées.

Et en effet, Wendy avait versé tellement de thé dans la tasse qu'il en avait débordé partout sur le plateau argenté.

- Oh je suis désolée s'exclama l'étourdie tout en épongeant sa bêtise.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais hein ? Je t'ai déjà parlé de la concentration pourtant, c'est important ! Cria Milicent.

- Je pensais à….peu importe.

- Les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dépêche toi bon sang.

Wendy s'activa a nettoyer pendant que sa tante préparait les biscuits.

Mme Darling regardait sa fille du seuil de la porte, désespérée. Comment avait-elle pu devenir comme ca ? Même si elle l'avait félicité tout a l'heure, ce n'était quand même plus la Wendy d'avant, elle avait changé. Sa fille n'avait jamais été aussi étourdie, et Mary savait que ce n'était pas juste de la maladresse.

La sonnette retentit. La jeune fille s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Elisabeth et Dominique firent une bise a Wendy et saluèrent toute la famille. Elle les invita à aller s'assoir.

C'est alors que commença la discussion à propos de la cérémonie qui se tenait dans deux jours.

- Alors Wendy, comment sera la robe que tu vas porter ? demanda Elisabeth toute excitée !

- Qu'y aura-t-il au menu ? questionna Dominique.

- Et bien euh…

Mais Wendy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Elisabeth la coupa déjà.

- Oh je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il parait que Michelle n'a toujours pas trouvé d'époux à 20 ans vous imaginez ?

- D'ailleurs Wendy, c'est pour quand le tiens ?

- Le mien ? En fait…

- Vous savez, en parlant de mari, j'ai entendu dire que…

Mais Wendy n'écoutait plus. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, elles posaient pleins de questions mais finissaient toujours par parler entre elles, se racontant les ragots du jour.

Milicent et Mary entrèrent un plateau de thé et de gâteaux a la main et s'installèrent avec les filles tout en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Enfin surtout Tante Milicent. Mme Darling observait sa fille, elle voyait très bien qu'elle ne s'amusait guère et que tout ceci l'ennuyait. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui l'amusait ? Aucune des activités de Lady que lui proposait sa tante ne lui seyait. Wendy avait le regard vide, les yeux pensifs. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien songer ? se demanda sa mère.

- Et, devinez qui est venu me chercher hier ? Peter ! Il m'attendait juste…commença Dominique.

- Peter ! Wendy releva aussitôt la tête.

- Oui, Peter, mon frère! Répondit Elisabeth.

Dominique avait toujours eu des vues sur Peter, après tout c'était un très bel homme.

- Oh oui c'est vrai…

Wendy savait très bien que le frère d'Elisabeth se nommait ainsi mais a chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien.

Une fois la très et trop longue tea party terminée, Wendy remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea bruyamment sur son lit, extenuée. La jeune fille voulut se détendre en lisant un bon livre d'aventures. Mais en sortant le livre de son armoire, elle en fit tomber d'autres par terre. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser, et s'aperçu que parmi eux se trouvait Cendrillon. Elle sourit.

« - J'aime beaucoup l'histoire du prince avec la dame qui a perdu sa chaussure, dit le garçon tout en se baladant dans la chambre, a la recherche de sa fée.

- Elle s'appelle Cendrillon ! rétorqua Wendy tout excitée à l'idée qu'il apprécie son histoire préférée.

Tu sais, le prince l'a retrouvé, et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Wendy avait les yeux plongés dans les siens et n'arrivait plus à parler, son regard lui faisait perdre son vocabulaire. Elle eut une envie soudaine, elle voulut l'embrasser. Après tout sa tante lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait un baiser caché au coin de la bouche, et qu'il servait à vivre une grande aventure, ceux qui le rencontraient entre-ouvraient la porte du paradis. Et à cet instant précis, Wendy savait que c'était lui.

- Je serais de tenté, de te donner un…»

Un claquement de doigts la fit revenir à la réalité. Sa mère était devant elle.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Elle reprit ses esprits.

- Mince ! Mme Wigins ! Pour le gâteau de la cérémonie ! Oh je suis désolée ! Je n'oublierai plus désormais c'est fini, s'exclama la jeune fille en panique avant de prendre son manteau et de partir en courant.

Sa mère soupira bruyamment alors que son mari entrait dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi …elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle a oublié Mme Wigins pour le gâteau répondit sa mère, exaspérée.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne prend pas cette cérémonie au sérieux, alors que pourtant c'est la seule chance qu'elle ait de se trouver un époux. Quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, je l'ai trouvé assise par terre, des livres renversés autour d'elle, le regard vide et pensif. Et tout à l'heure elle a renversé du thé ! Je ne la comprends plus, elle a tellement changé…C'est comme si elle ne vivait pas dans la réalité, mais plutôt dans ses pensées.

- Je dois admettre qu'elle est méconnaissable depuis…

La période de l'escapade des enfants était un sujet tabou chez les Darling.

Mais tu sais chérie, peut-être qu'elle a déjà un mari en tête, peut-être que c'est a lui qu'elle pense si souvent. Lui répondit Mr Darling.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est possible !

- Et bien en y réfléchissant…Tout a l'heure lorsque nous prenions le thé avec la fille de March Mc Queen et celle de Dany Lorch, elle était dans son coin, pensive comme a son habitude et n'a relevé la tête qu'au moment où Dominique n'a parlé du frère d'Elisabeth !

- De Peter ?

- Exactement. Mais le problème c'est que tout le monde sait que Dominique est en pince pour lui également et elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est qu'il lui fasse la cour…Et Peter a l'air intéressé par elle également.

- Ca c'est parce qu'il n'a vu Wendy qu'une fois et que de loin !

Attends qu'il la voie à la cérémonie, il oubliera très vite Dominique ! Et Wendy aura enfin un époux convenable.

- Enfin répondit-elle en souriant…Enfin...


	3. Chapter 3 : Peter

Le lendemain, Wendy avait encore une journée bien chargée en préparatifs ! En effet, dans deux jours c'était son anniversaire ! Entre les leçons de danse, les répétitions, son petit frère à emmener à l'école, Wendy n'avait plus une minute à elle. Depuis que Nana était décédée, on avait chargé la jeune fille de la remplacer.

Une fois le cours de danse terminé, et Michael a l'école, Wendy monta dans la calèche avec sa Tante pour aller faire une énième répétition du déroulement de la cérémonie.

- Wendy, cette cérémonie sera parfaite, je n'arrive pas a croire que tu aies déjà 17 ans !

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Plus réussi que le mariage des Denvis j'en suis sure ! Ces deux là, de vrais rigolos, ils disent d'être marié par amour, tu y crois toi ? Le mariage c'est rien qu'un arrangement financier, rien de plus que cela, et dire que des gens veulent se marier par amour, quelle idée, s'exclama sa Tante.

- Amour ? Demanda Wendy, exactement comme l'avait fait le garçon qu'elle avait connu dans le temps, avant de replonger une fois de plus dans ses pensés…

« - Amour ? demanda la fille, inquiète de sa réaction.

- Amour ? dit-il a son tour, d'un air interrogateur.

- Amour. Je sais que tu l'as ressenti, au moins une seule fois, pour un quelque chose….Ou alors quelqu'un, affirma-t-elle quelque peu hésitante.

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle, et lui murmura « Jamais ». Son souffle chaud dans son oreille la fit frissonner.

- Rien que le mot me dégoute déclara-t-il avec mépris.

Wendy était très triste, alors ce n'était pas réciproque pensait-elle ? Ce sentiment si fort qu'elle ressentait de tout son cœur, l'amour...

Le garçon recula en hurlant sur la jeune fille

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de tout gâcher ? Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Tellement plus…

- Ah bon et quoi ? demanda le garçon, furieux.

- Je ne sais pas, on le comprend quand on est grand.»

- On est arrivés !

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Wendy. Mais Mme Millicent était tellement préoccupée par le bal qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas.

Toutes les deux descendirent et s'avancèrent dans la salle. Une très grande pièce, avec sur les côtés des buffets pour l'instant entièrement vide, une scène, des tables et des chaises bien rangés et un énorme lustre au plafond.

Wendy répéta son entrée, le discours qu'elle prononcerait ainsi qu'autres toast et remerciements.

Ensuite, elle rentra à la maison. Par chance le repas était déjà préparé par Mme Darling, au menu de la dinde ! La jeune fille se régalait rien qu'en y pensant.

- Merci maman !

- Pas trop fatiguée ?

- Un peu, je vais aller me reposer en haut avant le déjeuner.

Elle fila dans sa chambre où elle s'assoupit un moment sur le lit. Sa mère, lasse de l'appeler pour le diner sans avoir de réponse, décida de monter dans sa chambre. Elle trouva sa fille endormie sur son lit, ses lèvres murmurant le prénom « Peter ».

La femme sourit, Georges avait raison pensa-t-elle. Wendy en pince pour Peter. Je crois que j'ai trouvé son cadeau d'anniversaire…

A contre cœur, elle réveilla sa fille. La rêveuse ouvrit les yeux lentement.

- Je suis désolée de te réveiller après un si joli rêve, mais il est l'heure du repas.

Un si joli rêve ? Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Avoir Peter Pan dans un rêve ne le faisait pas devenir joli, au contraire, il ne le rendait que plus amer, se disait la jeune fille tout en descendant les escaliers.

Après avoir un savouré un bon repas, la jeune fille dû repartir, elle avait sa promenade habituelle en compagnie du vieux Mr Grinson, pour qui elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection. C'était lui qui avait permis à son père d'entrer à la banque.

Plus tard dans la journée Mr Darling rentra du travail. Sa femme l'aborda aussitôt :

- Georges, on avait raison, notre fille a des sentiments pour Peter Lorch ! Je l'ai surprise en train de faire un somme tout a l'heure, et figure toi qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil !

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle disait ? demanda son époux.

- Peter…Peter voilà ce qu'elle chuchotait, s'exclama la mère de Wendy.

- On devrait surement aller…

Avant même qu'il ait finit sa phrase, Mary hochait déjà la tête vivement. Sa fille allait avoir un mari.


	4. Chapter 4 : Je refuse de grandir

Ce matin-là était la veille du bal ! C'était le dernier jour que Wendy allait vivre en pouvant dire qu'elle avait 16 ans. Qui dit veille de bal, dit grands préparatifs et répétitions, encore un emploi du temps chargé pour notre pauvre jeune fille que tout cela n'enchantait guère. Elle avait parfois l'impression de subir sa vie, plutôt que de la vivre. Mais cela, elle le gardait pour soi.

Et Wendy courait dans tout les sens ce jour-là, elle se hâta de préparer le petit déjeuner pour son petit frère, de se préparer, d'aller rejoindre Tante Milicent dans la salle de la cérémonie pour répéter, ensuite il fallait rentrer déjeuner, aller chez Mme Wiggins encore une fois, le bijoutier, rentrer prendre le thé, puis repartir chercher Michael a l'école pour pouvoir enfin rentrer se reposer. Sa mère aurait pu l'aider, mais elle dû s'éclipser toute la journée, Wendy en ignorait la raison, elle fut donc contrainte de s'occuper de tout.

Il était enfin 18h30, et les activités se finissaient pour la jeune fille. Michael était dans sa chambre et John à une réception. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre un peu, en faisant un peu de couture. Elle décida de repriser une paire de chaussettes pour son petit frère, étant donné qu'il avait troué les actuelles.

Tandis qu'elle passait le fil dans l'aiguille, elle songea…

« - Vous êtes discourtois et sans envergure ! S'exclama Wendy avec mépris.

- Ah bon ? Et en quoi n'ai-je pas d'envergure, demanda le garçon, avec tout autant de mépris.

La jeune fille hésita à répondre sincèrement. Après tout elle ne pouvait lui reprocher son manque de maturité, et pourtant, elle avait le même âge et elle était bien mature, elle aussi…L'amour n'etait pas si difficile a comprendre.

- Tu es juste un enfant, se décida-t-elle à répondre, laissant le garçon perplexe. »

- 5 ans de ma vie sans tellement penser à lui, et ces derniers temps je n'arrête pas, s'exclama Wendy ! Pourquoi ?

Mais au fond, elle savait très bien pourquoi. C'était son dix-septième anniversaire le lendemain et elle n'était plus une petite fille. Demain sera le jour où sa vraie vie de femme commencera. Elle ne pourrait plus secrètement et sans se l'avouer, espérer qu'il vienne lui rende visite, la suppliant de retourner vivre avec elle. Tout ca devait cesser.

Wendy observa ce qu'elle venait de coudre. Et c'était très mal parti . Elle préféra aller commencer à préparer le repas, abandonnant la couture. Mais la jeune fille était tellement distraite qu'elle fit cramer la soupe qu'elle avait mise à chauffer.

- Décidément je n'arrive à rien aujourd'hui.

Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains. Ses parents et sa tante entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Tiens, vous arrivez tous ensemble ? s'étonna Wendy.

- Et bien euh…bredouilla Mr Darling.

- Oui répondit Mme Darling, on s'est croisés sur le chemin, ton père nous as vu ta tante et moi et on est rentrés ensemble.

- Bien, répondit-elle distraite.

- Tout est prêt pour demain j'espère ? s'inquiéta sa tante.

- Oui, absolument tout.

- Ce n'est pas comme le diner s'énerva Georges.

- Merci de t'être occupée de tout, la complimenta sa mère, tout en essayant de changer de sujet.

- Merci Maman.

- Et pour les cadeaux que nous distribuerons aux invités, tu as réglé ca aussi ?

- Les cadeaux ? Pour les invités ? Oh mince ! Je n'oublierai plus c'est promis et je vais vite régler ca, s'exclama l'étourdie en essayant d'attraper son manteau.

Mais son père la retint.

- C'est trop tard maintenant mais il faudra le faire demain. Tu te rends compte de comment tu es à présent, tu crois que c'est bien d'oublier tout comme ca ? Tu ne t'en tireras pas par une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas cette fois ci, cria son père fermement. Tu vas avoir 17 ans demain, tu n'es plus une petite fille, il est vraiment temps pour toi de grandir ! grommela-t-il.

- Et bien moi je refuse de grandir tu ne peux pas me forcer hurla machinalement la jeune fille de plus belle.

Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir dit une telle chose. Elle regarda son père, les yeux aussi ahuris que les siens. Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle fila dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était devenue hystérique. Dans son élan de rage, elle ouvrit la malle cachée sous son lit depuis 5 ans, en sortit sa robe de nuit d'époque et la mit à bruler dans la cheminée. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient les flammes dévorant le tissu, qui pour elle symbolisait la fin de son enfance et du pays Imaginaire. Cette période de sa vie était maintenant terminée, absorbée par le feu de l'enfer. Puis, elle déchira une à une les pages du livre de Cendrillon, avec véhémence. Toujours aussi déchainée, elle balança coussins et couvertures au sol en poussant des cris de colère. L'excitée enleva violemment une à une chaque perle de son collier avant de fondre en larmes. Wendy s'assit par terre et tenta de se calmer. Elle observait le gland, qui demeurait au fond de la malle grande ouverte. Elle n'osait pas le mettre à bruler lui aussi. Pas le baiser. Elle regarda sa chambre totalement en pagaille. Aussitôt elle regretta d'avoir mit sa chemise de nuit au feu.

Comment avait-il pu la rendre aussi agressive ? Pourquoi il la hantait autant ? Elle avait parfois l'impression que chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, chaque décision qu'elle prenait avait un rapport avec Peter Pan. Wendy ne saurait vous expliquer pourquoi mais elle avait souvent ce sentiment.

Mr Darling se tourna vers sa femme, qui ne savait que dire elle aussi. John, qui était rentré discrètement pendant la dispute, avait vu toute la scène.

- Je vais aller la voir dit-il avec assurance.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de jeune fille, il trouva Wendy, à présent calmée assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses yeux rouges, et ses joues encore mouillées, elle regardait les étoiles.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il vient de se passer…dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Ah… répondit la fautive sans même le regarder.

- C'est vrai que tu refuses de grandir ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondit pas car elle-même ne savait pas la réponse. Après tout elle était rentrée chez elle car elle voulait grandir, et maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, c'est l'envie qui lui manquait.

John s'assit près d'elle.

- Tu peux me parler tu sais, je suis ton frère. Je pourrais tout entendre.

Wendy hésita à lui poser la question qui la hantait depuis quelques temps. Elle se lança.

- Tu te souviens de lui ?

- De lui ? Mais qui donc ?

- Celui avec qui nous avons vécu les plus belles aventures…expliqua sa sœur.

John réfléchit. Il y avait bien Jack avait qui Wendy et lui avait bien rigolé lors d'une partie carte mais il ne voyait pas ca comme une aventure.

- Jack ? proposa-t-il peu convaincu.

Elle soupira.

- Qui ca alors ?

Immédiatement elle s'en voulut de lui avoir demandé une telle chose. Si il avait, lui aussi, réussi à chasser de sa mémoire son souvenir, il serait égoïste de lui rappeler.

- Personne. Et alors ta réception ?

- C'était génial, toutes les filles n'avait d'yeux que pour moi se vanta-t-il.

- Petit frimeur ! Allez va diner maintenant.

- Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim et j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

- Comment tu voudras. Mais si maman a fait de la tarte, tu peux être sur que je ne t'en laisserais pas.

- Je le sais bien ca ! Mais tant que j'ai le privilège de pouvoir parler a Mr le Tombeur alors plus rien n'a d'importance a mes yeux, plaisanta Wendy.

Il sourit puis s'éclipsa.

Alors ? S'empressa de demander Mme Darling, inquiète.

- Elle va bien c'est bon.

- On devrait surement aller la voir et…

- Non, laissez la tranquille, elle a besoin d'être seule.

- Elle traverse une dure épreuve en ce moment, elle doit définitivement quitter le monde de l'enfance et est en train de devenir une vraie femme, dit sa mère.

- Mais elle m'a parlé d'un garçon mais elle n'a pas cité de nom, je me demande bien qui c'est…

Mary et Georges se lancèrent des regards complices.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Bon et si on diner, déclara Mr Darling.


	5. Chapter 5 : Un trésor

Wendy demeurait recroquevillée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle observait les étoiles. C'était quoi déjà ?

L'étoile à gauche. Non, surement celle à droite. Mais il manque quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

« - La deuxième étoile, et puis tout droit jusqu'au matin, déclara le garçon fièrement.

- C'est une drôle d'adresse, s'étonna Wendy. On écrit ca sur tes lettres ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Des lettres ? mais je n'ai pas de lettre ! rétorqua-t-il en reculant.

- Mais ta mère ?

- Je n'ai pas de mère affirma le garçon calmement.»

Wendy souriait en repensant avec quel sang froid il déclara ne pas avoir de mère. Ce n'est pas elle qui pourrait dire ca.

La deuxième à droite, c'est bien cela. Elle l'observait attentivement.

« Cette étoile ne brille plus autant qu'avant », pensa la jeune fille. Elle soupira. « Pourquoi je me souviens encore de tout comme si c'était hier, alors que John et Michael ne se rappellent même pas de Peter…Pourquoi je n'ai pas été épargnée moi ? Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce séjour au Pays Imaginaire devrait me marquer plus à moi qu'à eux, on a vécu la même chose… » Déclara-t-elle sans conviction.

Car Wendy savait que c'était faux. Les garçons avaient vécu tout plein d'aventures palpitantes et riches en action, ils avaient vaincu des pirates, combattu un crocodile, un ours et trouvé un trésor caché…Mais elle, elle avait découvert un trésor bien plus beau. Même si a présent, ce trésor n'en était plus un, il était devenu amer a ses yeux. Nous savons tous ce qu'est ce trésor, que l'on découvre une fois l'enfance terminée, en se demandant comment on peut ressentir une telle chose envers quelqu'un qui éprouve le même sentiment. C'est alors que l'on commence à vivre la plus belle des aventures, celle de l'amour. L'amour qui nous aide et nous pousse à devenir adulte. Mais voyez-vous, Wendy n'avait pas pu la vivre comme il se devait cette aventure, car Peter n'avait jamais voulu avouer ses sentiments…Peut-être en avait-il, peut-être n'en avait-il pas, en tout cas, la jeune fille devait cesser de se poser cette question, et profiter pleinement de sa vie d'adulte qui commençait à peine.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge pendue dans sa chambre. Il se faisait tard, Wendy devait aller dormir, demain allait être une dure journée, et elle se devait d'être en pleine forme. Elle sortit la chemise de nuit qui se trouvait dans un tiroir, a l'opposé de la fenêtre, encore ouverte.

C'est alors qu'on entendit des bruit de pieds nus se posaient sur le rebord. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'osait se retourner et faire face. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible. Après 5 ans…

L'inconnu, d'une voix hésitante demanda : « Wendy ? »

La jeune fille pris son courage a deux mains et se retourna lentement, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un garçon brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, portant une tenue (si on pouvait appeler ca une tenue) en fourrure, ainsi qu'une ceinture dans laquelle se trouvaient un poignard et une bourse a priori pleine. L'enfant était deux fois plus petit qu'elle et devait avoir dans la dizaine, voire moins.

Quand elle réussit à parler, elle déclara d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu n'es pas Peter.

- Absolument pas déclara le garçon avec assurance.

Wendy réfléchissait pendant que le garçon la dévisageait. Son visage lui était familier pensait-elle…

- Tu as changé affirma-t-il, quelque peu déçu, avant de reprendre, Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, tu feras l'affaire !

- La guigne ! Ton nom est La Guigne ! s'exclama la jeune fille fière d'elle !

- C'est exact Wendy.

Tous deux restèrent longtemps à se regarder. En 5 ans, il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu, contrairement a Wendy… Elle s'assit sur le lit, troublée par le choc.

Il se décida enfin à parler :

- Lady Wendy, dit-il sur le même ton noble qu'autrefois, je suis venue jusqu'à toi te demander de l'aide. En tant que Maman officielle des garçons perdus, tu te dois de nous aider. Nous t'en serions forts reconnaissants, ainsi que les autres habitants du Pays Imaginaire.

La jeune fille sourit, cela se voyait tellement que La Guigne avait appris par cœur ce qu'il dirait a ce moment précis, qu'il avait répété plusieurs fois. Néanmoins, le ton était parfait, elle se demanda même si il n'avait pas fait du théâtre dans une autre vie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux aider, je ne suis plus une petite fille à présent.

- Je savais que tu dirais cela, c'est pourquoi je vais t'expliquer en quoi tu te trompes. Nous avons besoin d'une Wendy adulte. Maintenant que le problème est réglé, partons

Il saisit la main de l'adulte qu'elle s'empressa de lâcher.

- Tu y crois vraiment ?

La guigne lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Après 5 ans sans nouvelles, tu crois vraiment que je vais revenir, sous prétexte que vous avez besoin d'aide ? Ca c'est la meilleure, 5 ans que je tente d'effacer tout souvenir de vous et de votre ile magique, de mener une vie normale, et maintenant que je suis sur le point d'y arriver, vous croyez vraiment pouvoir refaire votre entrée dans ma vie comme ca ? s'énerva Wendy.

L'orphelin ne savait quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle dirait ca, quand il répétait la scène avec les autres.

- Je regrette mais non. Tu n'as qu'a aller voir la sage Indienne, elle sait toujours tout, elle vous aidera.

- Mais on l'a fait crois moi.

- Et alors ?

- Elle nous a parlé d'un trésor, et d'une clé envolée…S'il te plait, on a besoin de toi, tu es notre Mère,

- et tu as dit que tu ne nous abandonnerais jamais…

Wendy voyait de la détresse dans ses yeux.

- Bon j'accepte d'écouter ton problème, et si je sais la solution, je t'en fait part, après ca, tu disparais, et je commence ma vie d'adulte, dit elle faussement motivée.

- Et bien voilà, c'est l'hiver au Pays Imaginaire, et ce depuis bien trop longtemps…

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant. Elle oubliait que temps de l'ile variait selon l'humeur de son maitre, qui, apparemment n'allait pas bien…

- Non, ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est déjà trop. Il ajouta avec un ton tragique : Peter a grandi lui aussi.

- C'est impossible, déclara Wendy en souriant.

- Rien n'est impossible, répondit le garçon machinalement. Et, il a bel et bien grandi…Plus rien ne l'intéresse. Même les pirates sont aussi désespérés que nous !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Il reste assis toute la journée, a « réfléchir », expliqua La Guigne avec dégoût, il ne chasse plus, ne se bat plus, et pire !

- Oh c'est quoi pire encore ?

- Il ne vole plus ! Le Pays Imaginaire, va finir par ne plus l'être, nos journées sont vides, les indiens et pirates n'osent plus attaquer de peur de s'ennuyer, Peter grandit de plus en plus et…

- Et…je ne vois pas en quoi je peux aider, désolée, déclara Wendy, faisant sembler que tout ceci la rendait indifférente. Au revoir !

- Mais Wendy ! Tu es la seule qui puisse nous aider !

- Mais comment ?

- Peter est comme ca depuis ton départ…

- Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un traquenard inventé par ce cher Peter pour me faire revenir sur l'ile.

- Pourquoi il ferait ca ? interrogea le garçon perdu.

- Et bien je ne sais pas moi…Il lui manque une maman tiens !

- Wendy, ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie, il ne sait pas que je suis ici. C'est nous qui avons besoin d'une maman, lui a besoin de sa Wendy.

Le pronom « _sa_ » devant son prénom la fit frissonner. Alors elle était _sa_ Wendy ?

- Et bien s'il voulait revoir sa Wendy, il n'avait qu'à venir ! Tu sais combien de nuits je l'ai attendu ? Combien d'histoires j'ai raconté en espérant qu'il vienne les écouter ? Combien de fois j'ai pleuré a cause lui ? Il y en a tellement que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de toutes ! Alors si Peter Pan va mal en ce moment ce n'est pas mon problème. Il n'a pas pensé une seconde a moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil après tout, dit-elle contrariée.

- Au contraire…La sage dit que c'est toi son problème.

- Ah je suis son problème maintenant ?, demanda le problème en question, toujours aussi énervé.

- Oui ! Il ne s'est jamais remis de ton départ…

- Nous voilà un point commun, murmura Wendy pour elle-même.

- Comment ?

- Et tu crois que je vais faire quoi de plus moi ?

- De te voir ca va peut-être le faire aller mieux, il arrêtera de grandir, les duels vont reprendre, l'été reviendra et tout sera comme avant !

- Si c'était si simple…

- Ca l'est, répondit l'orphelin naïvement.

- Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il déprimait ! Et si il souffre autant que moi, ce n'est pas le fait de me voir tout simplement qui va arranger les choses, ca va les empirer au contraire.

- Qu'il déprimait ?

- Oui, il n'a plus goût à rien.

- Ah oui, je le savais qu'il déprimait, corrigea La Guigne, fièrement.

- De toute façon, la réponse est non, déclara Wendy fermement. J'ai tiré une croix sur le Pays Imaginaire, j'ai tourné la page sur Peter, tout ceci est fini pour moi. Et qu'il déprime ca lui fera bien ! Et qu'il grandisse aussi, il verra ce que ca fait !

- Et moi qui croyait que tu tenais autant a lui qu'il tenait a toi, dit le garçon tristement tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Si tu crois que ca va me faire culpabiliser affirma la fille froidement.

- Tu as bel et bien changé …

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle devenir adulte. Maintenant vas-t-en et ne remets plus les pieds ici, cria Wendy.

Elle le poussa violemment vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous, et tu diras a ce cher Peter de me laisser tranquille hurla l'énervée.

Et La Guigne s'envola, déçu. Wendy s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir parlé aussi méchamment. Mais en même temps, comment osait-il revenir après tant d'années lui demander une telle chose ?

Elle fondit en larmes. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'hurler comme ca sur le garçon ? D'autant plus, La Guigne a toujours été son garçon perdu préféré. Le Pays Imaginaire avait ruiné sa vie pensait-elle. Si elle n'y avait pas été, à ce moment là, elle serait déjà mariée et épanouie. Mais le souvenir du garçon et de son ile demeurait dans son cœur, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'en détacher ni oublier, la rendant folle de rage. L'espace d'un instant Wendy regretta même d'avoir donné à Peter Pan son baiser caché. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait point à s'en dépêtrer ? Que le garçon occupait ses pensées nuit et jour, a cause d'un simple baiser ? Mais pas n'importe lequel, pas un baiser ordinaire non, le baiser caché, celui qui nous entrouvre la porte du paradis. Et pourtant Wendy n'était pas au paradis, elle en était très loin. Elle menait une vie qui ne lui plaisait guère, regrettant une période qu'elle tentait d'oublier en vain et qui maintenant refaisait surface…

Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et se mit au lit. Mais le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle repensait à la visite de La Guigne. Comment Peter Pan peut-il grandir c'est insensé ? Elle se flattait en se disant que c'était à cause d'elle. Il avait peut-être eu des sentiments pour elle après tout…Non, impossible, comme lui avait si bien dit Crochet : il ne peut pas aimer, c'est l'une des énigmes de son existence…Mais pourtant rien n'est impossible, La Guigne venait de lui prouver.

Et cela continua ainsi toute la nuit, l'esprit de Wendy grouillait de questions sans réponses et de souvenirs bons comme mauvais. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision en refusant catégoriquement sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou devait-elle réellement envisager sa proposition ? Mais maintenant c'était trop tard de toute façon…


	6. Chapter 6 : Ca claque !

Le coucou sonna à 6h30 précise. Après s'être préparée pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, Wendy hésita a descendre. Après ce qui c'était passé la vielle avec son père, elle eut un peu peur. Mais la courageuse se dirigea vers la cuisine malgré tout, où toute sa famille lui cria en chœur :

- Bon anniversaire Wendy !

Avec tous les événements de la veille, Wendy en avait même oublié son propre anniversaire.

- Merci, répondit-t-elle timidement.

- Prête pour le grand jour ? Pas trop stressée demanda sa Tante, plus anxieuse que sa nièce.

- Ca va.

- Bien, alors tu connais ton emploi du temps aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, je sais, mais n'oubliez pas que je dois amener Michael à l'école…

- Je m'en charge ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Mme Darling. Fais donc ce que tu as à faire !

- Mais moi je voulais aller avec Wendy, se plaignit son petit frère.

Mr Darling lui lança un regard noir.

John entra dans la pièce.

- John tu ne déjeunes pas ? demanda sa mère.

- Non, je vais chercher mon costume pour ce soir !

- Déjà ?

Mais il était déjà parti. Depuis son retour après l'escapade, John aussi avait changé, il était très distant avec sa famille et renfermé sur lui-même. Malgré qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de son séjour là-bas, il n'en restait pas moins très affecté. Surtout depuis la discussion que Wendy avait eue avec lui l'autre soir.

- Il m'inquiète George…

- Pourquoi ca ?

- Ton fils ne communique plus.

- C'est l'âge ca passera, répondit le père de Wendy distraitement tout en lisant le journal.

Et c'est ainsi que démarra la longue et pénible journée de Wendy qui était composée de répétition et d'aller retour entre la salle de bal et le traiteur, les dernières décorations, la coiffeuse…Et toutes ces activités en compagnie de sa Tante, perfectionniste. Je vous permets donc de plaindre la jeune fille.

Il était maintenant 19 heures. Wendy était dans sa chambre, il ne lui resterait plus qu'une heure avant d'aller faire son entrée. Mais la jeune fille était déjà prête, plus qu'a se repoudrer un peu et hop, c'était fini. Sa tante était déjà sur place en train d'accueillir les premiers invités avec Georges et Michael. John n'était toujours pas rentré depuis qu'il avait filé rapidement.

Plus elle regardait dans le miroir, la vraie femme qu'elle était devenue, plus elle était curieuse de savoir a quoi ressemblait Peter a présent grand. Elle sourit, Peter et grand n'allaient pas dans la même phrase…

« - Si je rentre avec toi, là-bas on m'enverrait à l'école ? demanda le garçon, d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui…, répondit-elle doucement.

- Et puis dans un bureau…

L'espace d'une seconde, il envisageait sérieusement de partir avec Wendy vivre une vie normale.

- Je suppose oui.

- Et puis, je deviendrais un homme, déclara-t-il avec dégoût.

Mais le mot « homme » le fit revenir a la réalité et lui rappela a quel point il n'avait pas envie d'en devenir un.

- Jamais tu ne feras de moi un homme !

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui pour le rassurer, mais l'enfant blond recula violemment.

- Je veux rester un petit garçon, et m'amuser, pour toujours, dit-il avec conviction.

- Tu dis ca, moi je pense que c'est ton plus grand mensonge… »

Wendy poussa un bref soupir et se retourna pour prendre son étoffe. Devant elle, se tenait Peter Pan tel qu'elle l'avait laissé i ans de cela. Le garçon ne bougeait pas, il fixait simplement la jeune adulte.

Wendy s'approcha de lui pour le toucher, mais Peter disparu. Et il réapparut derrière elle, droit comme I, sans dire un mot. La jeune fille se retourna rapidement. Mais le garçon se dissimula avant de redevenir visible un peu plus loin. Wendy pris son coussin et fit de grands gestes brusques pour essayer de chasser Peter Pan, qui n'était en fait qu'un mirage qui la hantait une fois de plus.

- Va-t-en hurla-t-elle en brandissant son coussin a travers la pièce. Je ne veux plus te voir tu comprends, laisse moi tranquille !

Sa mère arriva dans la pièce pour prévenir sa fille qu'il était temps de partir. Mme Darling était désespérée… Wendy était-elle folle ? Après tout, elle était en train d'hurler alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Wendy, c'est l'heure, dit elle en lui retirant des mains son coussin.

La « folle » reprit ses esprits et se calma.

- Qu'y avait-il dans la chambre ? demande Mary, inquiète.

- Rien, juste…rien. Bon on, y va alors !

Wendy se recoiffa rapidement. Sa mère soupira de voir sa fille ainsi. Que pouvait-elle y faire si elle refusait de lui parler et de lui dire son problème ? Peut-être que tout allait changer une fois qu'elle sera mariée pensait Mme Darling pour se réconforter.

- Tu es ravissante mon trésor, lui lança-t-elle

- Merci Maman.

Et toutes les deux partirent dans la calèche où un cocher les attendait patiemment.

Tante Milicent se tenait devant la salle cherchant la calèche du regard pendant que Georges saluait chaque invité qui y pénétrait.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer maintenant !

- Pourquoi ca ?

- Les invités ne sont pas tous là ! Et John non plus n'est toujours pas là, lui non plus et c'est lui qui doit annoncer ton entrée ! Attends dans la calèche tu veux.

Mais après une bonne heure passée à attendre, c'en était de trop pour Wendy qui sortit de la calèche. Par chance, Tante Miilicent sortit de la pièce au même moment.

- Mary a annoncé ton arrivée, tu peux entrer désormais.

- Mais Johh ?

- Il reste introuvable…

- Mais…

Sa tante la poussa dans la salle. Son père l'attendait près de la porte. Elle lui prit le bras et descendit les marches comme a la répétition. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la scène, des sons d'extase et d'admiration se faisaient entendre. Wendy était ravissante.

Comme prévu elle monta sur l'estrade, fit son petit discours de bienvenue aux invités ainsi que quelques remerciements pour sa famille.

Elle descendit valser avec son père comme convenu, jusqu'à que les convives la rejoignirent.

C'est alors que John fit enfin son entrée dans la pièce. Wendy se précipita vers lui.

- Ou est ce que tu étais enfin ?

- Bonne question répondit le gentleman.

Le retardataire avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés et les boutons mal attachés.

- Tu empestes l'alcool ! Tu as bu, s'étonna Wendy.

- Non…

Elle l'emmena dehors où ils pourraient parler calmement. Jonh ne marchait pas très droit et avait du mal a atteindre la porte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ca hein ? Dis le moi, tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta sœur rappelle toi!

- Pour les arrêter…Tout ceci est ta faute !

- Arrêter quoi ? Et puis ma faute ?

- Laisse tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- C'est avec une dame ?

- Non ! Laisse moi je te dis.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité.

- Bon retournes dedans et laisse moi tranquille.

Elle le recoiffa, lui reboutonna sa chemise, et l'aspergea de parfum qu'elle alla chercher dans la calèche qui attendait toujours en face.

- Bon ca devrait faire l'affaire. Maintenant explique moi !

- Mais laisse-moi tranquille enfin, s'énerva John.

- Jamais ! Maintenant tu me dis ou alors…

- Ou alors ? Quoi, tu vas tout répéter à maman et a papa ? Tu veux que je leur rappelle ce que tu as fait l'autre soir, et dans quel état j'ai trouvé ta chambre ? Alors dégage maintenant, s'énerva-t-il.

- Mais John, ca ne va pas du tout là…

Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus agressif dans sa manière de parler.

- Tout est de ta faute, hurla t-il.

- John maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe et…

Mais le jeune home la gifla violemment. Wendy mis sa main sur sa joue, rougie par le coup. Elle avait plus mal intérieurement qu'à l'extérieur. Elle désirait parler, mais sa bouche resta fermée. La jeune fille était sous le choc. Elle fixait Jonh qui ne semblait n'avoir aucun remord. Il la regardait lui aussi, droit dans les yeux, des yeux de rage.


	7. Chapter 7 : Une fois n'est pas coutume

C'est alors que Tante Milicent arriva.

- Tiens tu es là toi ! Bon Wendy rentre a l'intérieur tes parents te cherche, moi j'ai deux mots à dire a ton frère.

Wendy lança un dernier regard à son frère avant d'entrer dans la salle. Elle était tellement déçue de John…

Quand la jeune fille alla voir ses parents, ils étaient en compagnie d'un homme dont le visage lui était familier…

- Wendy, je te présente Peter Lorch, le frère d'Elisabeth.

- Même si tu le sais déjà ca, ajouta son père avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes ravissante, déclara Peter en lui faisant un baisemain.

- Peter…Wendy ne pouvait plus entendre ce prénom.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent les Darling en chœur avant de s'éclipser, laissant Wendy seule avec _Peter_.

- Vous dansez ?

- Volontiers, répondit-elle, sans conviction.

Et tous deux dansèrent. Wendy était très mal à l'aise blottie dans les bras de cet inconnu. Ironie du sort, il fallait qu'il se nomme Peter ! Entre deux pas de danse, certains invités lui lançaient des « Bon Anniversaire Wendy ! Une vraie femme maintenant », ce qui faisait enrager encore plus la jeune fille. Jusqu'à que Dominique débarque, demandant à parler à la _vraie femme_.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ca ? Tu savais que j'avais le béguin pour lui et toi tu…Elle éclata en sanglot avant de finir sa phrase et de s'enfuir du bal.

- Mais attends, je …

Wendy ne voulait blesser personne, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour Peter. Enfin ce Peter. Et ce n'était pas sa faute ! Décidément, tout allait mal ce soir. Elisabeth, partit rattraper Dominique en criant à Wendy : « Tu es fière de toi ? ».

La jeune fille resta bouche-bée, ne savant comme réagir face aux événements.

Peter s'avança vers elle, en lui prenant la main.

- Je vais me chercher a boire, déclara-t-elle froidement en lui lâchant la main laissant le jeune homme déçu.

Il n'avait passé que quelques minutes avec elle et pourtant quelque chose chez elle l'attirait, était-ce son regard ? Peut-être. Mais c'était surtout son côté mystérieux, Wendy n'était pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait rencontrées, essayant par tous les moyens de le séduire. Non, Wendy était différente, elle était assez secrète, discrète et attirait la curiosité. Peter voulait en savoir plus sur elle.

Elle alla s'assoir dans un coin tranquille.. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Peter Pan dans la salle. Enfin plutôt, le mirage de Peter Pan. La pièce était devenue sombre tout-à-coup, seul le garçon était dans la lumière. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

Sauf une voix venant de nulle part « Tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier ». Et Wendy le fixait, comme hypnotisée. « Tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier » répétait-il tout en disparaissant et réapparaissant à différents endroits de la pièce. La jeune fille, apeurée, se leva violemment tout en essayant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Mais Peter Pan se tenait devant elle. « Jamais » lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

Wendy resta quelques instants immobile, tout en tentant de redevenir calme. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était la deuxième fois que le fantôme du garçon lui jouait des tours. Devenait-elle malade ? Possible se disait la jeune fille. Peter Pan était la pire chose qui ait pu lui arriver, a tel point qu'il la rendait folle se disait-elle.

Pourtant, elle se languissait de lui. Même si ce n'était que des illusions, rien que le fait de le voir faisait battre son cœur. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer son Peter. Son subconscient le savait lui aussi, tentait par tous les moyens de lui rappeler son erreur en refusant la demande de La Guigne.

Pour se changer les idées, elle se déplaça près du buffet, où elle trouva Michael assis sur une chaise dans un coin.

- Et bien alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tu veux de l'aide pour aller aborder une demoiselle, des conseils, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille, je suis grand ! Alors va-t-en ! Hurla son petit frère, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

La jeune fille resta sidérée. Qu'avait elle fait de mal ?

Mais c'en était trop pour Wendy, après tout personne n'appréciait sa compagnie apparemment. La jeune fille en avait marre, d'abord John, puis Elisabeth et Dominique, Peter, Michael, le devoir d'être une bonne Lady, elle n'en pouvait plus. Et puis ses hallucinations de Peter Pan ne l'enchantaient pas non plus.

Et dans un élan de rage, elle regarda une dernière fois la salle avant de partir en courant. La jeune fille monta dans la calèche où le cocher l'attendait toujours et pris la direction de la maison des Darling.

Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait rien de plus chez elle, mais au moins elle n'avait plus à supporter tous ces gens. La fugueuse monta directement dans sa chambre où elle commença par desserrer son corset qui lui faisait extrêmement mal. Soudain, elle s'allongea sur son lit et éclata en sanglot. Wendy repensait à l'époque où ses frères étaient encore petits, celle où elle leur racontait des histoires en cachette quand il était tard le soir, l'époque où Michael avait encore son nounours et John se confiait à elle. L'avant Peter Pan. Pourtant même au Pays Imaginaire tout se passait bien, les garçons n'étaient plus ses frères mais ses enfants, et tout allait pour le mieux. Parfois, elle se demandait sincèrement si elle avait fait le bon choix en retournant à la maison i ans de cela. Et à présent, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière, revenir où temps où tout était si simple, quand ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, et non pas une _Lady_…

- Toujours pas envie de venir ? lança une voix provenant de l'extérieur.

Wendy releva la tête en souriant. La Guigne était son échappatoire, c'est du Pays Imaginaire que venait tout le problème, c'est depuis leur escapade que tout allait mal, alors c'est surement là-bas qu'elle trouverait une solution. Et elle avait très envie de retomber en enfance même pour un court laps de temps. De plus Peter avait besoin d'elle, Wendy se devait de l'aider, c'était son amour de toujours, ca elle l'avait bien compris. Enfin, la jeune fille venait de passer une journée affreuse et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de quitter notre monde pour ne plus a avoir à réentendre les mots « femme » et « mari » a nouveau, ni revoir Dominique et John.

Et puis revoir Peter Pan était très alléchant. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, qu'elle en avait des hallucinations. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui même, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, jamais…

Elle sécha ses larmes et s'avança vers le garçon. Wendy pensait a John, elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner, il avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes … « Mais il ne veut point de mon aide, alors a quoi bon ? » tenta-t-elle de se persuader elle-même, cherchant une bonne raison de fuir a nouveau sans culpabiliser sur l'égoïsme de son geste.

La Guigne ouvrit délicatement la bourse qui était attachée à sa ceinture et déversa de la poudre jaune sur la fille. Mais elle ne s'envolait pas.

- Aies des pensées heureuses, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le type de pensées que j'ai en ce moment…

- Essaye !

Elle songea aux bons moments passés avec Peter Pan, à une fameuse danse qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux, le soir où elle était arrivée au Pays Imaginaire pour la toute première fois…

C'est alors que les pieds de Wendy se décollèrent du sol laissant tomber ses pantoufles de vair. Sa tête se cogna au plafond.

- Je vole ! s'écria-t-elle ! Comme autrefois, je vole vraiment ! Quelle joie !

- Oui ! Viens maintenant, s'empressa d'ajouter le garçon, de peur qu'elle change d'avis.

- Qu'est ce qui avait dans cette bourse ?

- De la poussière de fées !

- Oh oui, je me souviens des fées, dit Wendy toujours en l'air.

Puis, elle saisit la main de l'orphelin et sortit de la maison par la fenêtre. Wendy pensait rêver, tellement c'était plaisant de voler à nouveau ! Mais elle n'était plus aussi habile qu'avant à cette activité. La jeune fille fonçait régulièrement dans des cheminées ou des arbres avant d'arriver à prendre de la hauteur.

- Et voilà, la deuxième a droite, et tout droit jusqu'à matin ! Déclara La guigne, en désignant du doigt un passage dans le ciel.

Wendy attrapa la main de son guide et tous deux s'élancèrent dans une sorte de courant aérien.

Si elle culpabilisait sur le chemin du Pays Imaginaire, se demandant si elle n'avait pas eu tort d'abandonner John et sa famille ainsi, que nenni car dès que la jeune fille arriva près de l'ile, toutes ces pensées pour eux disparurent. Ce Pays avait des vertus magiques pour cela, il vous faisait oublier tout vos soucis extérieurs rien qu'en s'en approchant.

L'ile était différente que dans son souvenir. Elle lui paraissait moins grande déjà, et moins agitée. Un silence d'or régnait sur le Pays Imaginaire, recouvert d'un grand manteau blanc.

Wendy atterrit doucement avec La Guigne dans un coin de forêt près du Lagon. Elle observait les lieux qui lui étaient bien familiers. La jeune fille posa sa main sur un arbre, comme elle aimait faire autrefois, comme pour se reconnecter avec la nature de son pays d'enfance. Puis Wendy se roula dans la neige, c'était tellement bien de pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait envie sans qu'on nous le reproche ! La liberté. Une sensation que la jeune fille n'avait connue qu'ici. La Guigne la regardait amusé.

- Finalement tu es bien la Wendy que j'ai connue.

- Fidèle au poste, plaisanta la fille.

Le garçon perdu redevint plus sérieux et déclara :

- Tu vois bien que je ne t'ai pas menti, nous sommes dans un hiver constant où règne le calme… Pourtant nous nous trouvons près du Lagon des sirènes, qui est normalement l'endroit le plus agité de l'ile !

Wendy scrutait les environs, elle reconnaissait l'immense forêt qui menait à la colline, et le chemin qui permettait de se rendre a la maison souterraine ainsi que le Lagon en question. La mer aussi était calme comme pour se fondre dans l'atmosphère. Les vagues se frottaient doucement à la falaise du lac désert. Aucune trace de sirènes en vue. Il y avait cependant une silhouette qui attirait l'attention de la jeune fille. Au loin, se trouvait un garçon blond, assis sur un rocher desséché par le temps, au milieu du lagon. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard tourné vers l'horizon…

Et dans un souffle, elle murmura : « Peter ».


	8. Chapter 8 : Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 8 : Les retrouvailles**

- Peter ! Appela La Guigne, en s'avançant vers l'eau du Lagon où se trouvait Peter, pendant que Wendy restait dans la forêt, à côté.

- Viens s'il te plait.

Mais Peter ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il demeurait immobile sur son rocher.

- Nous avons un gros problème, s'il te plait viens nous aider !

Il soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi avaient-ils toujours besoin de lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser un peu en paix ?

Le garçon descendit à contrecœur de son siège et essayait difficilement de rejoindre a la nage la terre ferme. Au grand étonnement de Wendy, la silhouette ne volait pas.

Peter Pan rejoignit La Guigne et demanda d'une voix exaspérée :

- C'est quoi le problème enco..

Mais il ne finit sa phrase. Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette féminine un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, qui le fixait sans bouger. Le curieux s'avança vers elle tout en bousculant le garçon perdu. C'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit une jeune femme, aux yeux bleus comme les cieux dont la beauté ne lui était pas inconnue. Wendy voulut parler, mais sa bouche resta fermée. Elle aussi était très étonnée de voir un Peter qui avait beaucoup changé. Il était plus grand qu'elle, son visage s'était affiné et ses traits étaient devenus plus durs. Seuls ses yeux plus bleus que l'océan lui restaient familiers.

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager, dans un silence total. Tellement calme qu'on pouvait entendre leur respiration saccadée et rapide.

La Guigne les observait de loin.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se décider à parler enfin, soupira-t-il.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que le garçon avait prévu les retrouvailles. Le rêveur avait imaginé des pleurs de joie, des cris, des rires, et peut-être même un dé à coudre, pourquoi pas.

Mais rien de tout cela. Seulement des regards, dans lesquels on pouvait distinguer de la colère, des doutes, et de la confusion.

Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux. Wendy demeura plongée dans le regard azur du garçon, qui était à présent devenu un jeune homme. Elle eut envie de le toucher, mais sa main resta immobile, elle était comme paralysée. Elle repensait à tous les rêves qu'elle avait fait à propos de ce jour, ce jour où elle retrouvait son Peter, et dans ces songes, comme dans ceux de La Guigne, elle embrassait Peter, elle riait de le retrouver, lui disant combien il lui avait manqué. Mais elle n'osa pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle essaya d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien penser, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais le regard de Peter ne dévoila absolument rien sur son état ou ses sentiments.

La jeune fille se contenta donc d'attendre désespérément une réaction du garçon.

Enfin, Peter se décida à mettre fin à cette étrange situation.

Sans dire un mot, il se retourna et repartit en direction du Lagon comme si de rien n'était. Wendy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? N'avait-il donc pas des choses à lui dire ?

La Guigne rattrapa Peter juste avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'eau glacée du Lagon.

- C'est tout ? Lui demanda-t-il ahuri.

Peter Pan lui adressa un regard noir.

- Comment oses-tu la faire venir ? Hurla-t-il. Hein ? De quel droit tu te permets de ramener une jeune femme dans MON royaume ?!

- En même temps, tu es toi-même devenu un jeune homme murmura-t-il tellement doucement que l'énervé ne l'entendit pas.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Moi et les garçons, nous voulions juste aider…

- Et en quoi faire revenir cette fille peut aider ?

- Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant…

- Ca fallait l'expliquer à Wendy avant qu'elle ne parte, maintenant c'est fini, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant tu entends ! cria le garçon de plus belle.

- Mais elle est revenue…revenue pour nous. Elle est malheureuse tu sais, elle avait tellement envie de te voir, dit La Guigne d'une voix tremblante.

- Parce qu'elle croit que j'ai envie de la revoir moi ? Elle n'avait qu'à pas partir et nous abandonner ainsi, c'est elle qui a choisit de grandir, elle a choisit cette vie que je lui avais déconseillée. Je lui ai offert le paradis et la liberté, elle a préféré vivre en enfer et en prison. C'est tant pis pour elle, si elle croit qu'il lui suffit de revenir maintenant qu'elle s'est rendue compte que grandir est une chose atroce, elle se trompe ! Et si c'est l'amour qui la fait revenir, alors elle va être déçue !

Peter avait les larmes aux yeux, mais résista à la tentation d'éclater en sanglot. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit d'un air indifférent :

- Débarrasse-toi d'elle. Je ne la veux pas ici.

Il rejoignit à la nage son rocher au beau milieu de la lagune. C'est alors qu'il se remit à neiger de gros flocons.


	9. Chapter 9 : Le Lagon

**Chapitre 9 : Le lagon**

La Guigne demeura immobile tout en regardant Peter regagner son rocher, les yeux ahuris. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à Wendy de s'en aller maintenant, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour la faire venir, ah ca non ! Il retourna voir la demoiselle, qui était à présent assise sur un tronc d'arbre, le regard pensif. Elle releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas.

- Oh, c'est toi fit-elle, déçue que ca ne soit pas Peter.

- Je n'avais pas imaginé vos retrouvailles comme ca, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose voyons ! Déclara le garçon.

-J'étais sous le choc, il a tellement…grandi. Je ne pensais pas que ca puisse être possible. Apparemment oui. Ca m'a fait tellement bizarre de le revoir, après tant d'année…Et puis il a changé…

- Il n'a pas réagi parce qu'il a ressenti la même chose, la rassura La Guigne.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant…Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer dans la cabane qu'on avait construite la dernière fois, et y rester un petit peu le temps que…

- Il veut que je parte, le coupa sèchement Wendy, qui avait tout compris.

- Mais non, il faut juste du temps et…

- Il veut que je parte. D'accord très bien, je vais m'en aller. Mais avant j'ai quand même deux trois petites choses à lui dire, je pense qu'il me doit des excuses !

- Des excuses ? Pouffa le garçon. Peter ?

- Oui, des excuses de Peter. Après ce qu'il m'a fait…

- Tu ne devrais pas aller le voir, il n'est pas d'humeur à _s'excuser_. Et puis dans ce cas là, toi aussi tu devrais essayer de te faire pardonner rétorqua le sous-chef des garçons perdus.

- Ca c'est la meilleure s'exclama la jeune fille en riant !

- Il a changé depuis ton départ.

- Et ?

- Et je ne sais pas le lien entre les deux, c'est justement pour ca qu'on a besoin de ton aide. Je suis sur qu'il y a un rapport. Regarde autour de tout voyons, dit-il en désignant les environs, tu vois bien que tout est différent.

- Je vois bien mais je n'y suis pour rien.

- C'est quand même toi qui es partie pour grandir et retrouver tes parents.

- Peter et moi voyons les choses différemment.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre apparemment.

- Tu ne peux donc pas lui reprocher s'il ne peut pas le comprendre.

Comme à son habitude, La Guigne était têtu et avait réponse à tout. Ce qui, à cet instant précis, agaçait fortement Wendy qui haussa le ton.

- Si, il comprenait, il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler, mais _Monsieur _n'était pas assez courageux pour s'y aventurer, car évidemment c'est un sentiment d'adulte, alors c'est mal ! De toute façon, tout ce qui est inconnu pour lui est un sentiment d'adulte, donc forcément ce n'est pas bien. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en sait, hein ? Il n'a jamais essayé, il n'a jamais pris la peine de penser une seconde à moi, de ce que je pouvais ressentir quand il m'a dit non ! S'est-il demandé une seule fois, s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison à mon départ ?

La Guigne n'avait jamais vu Wendy dans cet état, il en avait des frissons. Il ne comprit absolument rien à la tirade de la jeune file.

- Je …ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, maintenant que tu es ici, ca ne sert à rien de repartir. Oublie Peter, et surtout évite le, et tout ira bien, déclara le garçon en souriant.

- Tu as raison, je ne vais pas repartir maintenant. Je vais d'abord aller m'expliquer avec lui !

- On n'a pas la même vision du mot « éviter » alors, dit-il ironiquement.

La jeune fille s'éclipsa, déterminée. La Guigne ne chercha même pas à la retenir, il savait que ça serait inutile. Il préféra filer vers la maison souterraine où les autres l'attendaient.

Elle marchait d'un pas décidé en marmonnant, elle accumulait tellement de haine et de rage en elle. Elle venait de revoir Peter, après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, après tant d'années et ils ne s'étaient même pas parlé ?

Wendy arriva devant la mer glacée du lagon. Elle observa Peter Pan, de loin. Il était toujours assis sur son rocher. Il manipulait dans ses mains un petit objet qui brillait en reflétant la lumière. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à plonger ses pieds. Le courageux poussa de légers gémissements tandis qu'elle s'aventurait doucement dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux genoux à présent. Elle sourit. Qu'aurait dit Tante Millicent en voyant sa belle robe de cérémonie toute mouillée ?

Le corps maintenant entièrement plongée dans l'onde, elle nagea. Elle nagea malgré le vent, la neige et les vagues glacées qui lui caressaient la peau et lui gelaient le sang. Le rocher lui paraissait plus près vu de la terre ferme. Mais elle continuait d'avancer, elle était à bout de force, mais son objectif de parler au garçon était plus fort que le reste, il lui fallait des excuses.

Wendy arriva enfin à proximité de Peter. Mais elle n'osa pas s'en approcher. Elle demeurait là, à quelques mètres de lui. La jeune fille observait. L'objet qu'il triturait était son baiser. Il l'avait donc gardé. Voilà une pensée qui réjouissait bien la fille Darling. Elle aperçu également des larmes coulant sur les joues du malheureux. Elle détestait le voir pleurer, c'était à chaque fois comme un gros pincement au cœur. Elle détourna le regard, elle pouvait apercevoir la forêt totalement recouverte d'un manteau blanc, de l'autre côté, elle voyait les montagnes, enneigées elles aussi ainsi que la plage dont on ne voyait plus le sable. Tout était si triste, si calme, si terne.

« C'est moi qui ait fait ca, pensa Wendy, La Guigne a raison, tout est ma faute, je suis partie comme une lâche, j'ai tout abandonné et maintenant l'ile est aussi triste que ses habitants. Et Peter a grandi…Et il est triste. »

Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer à son tour. Wendy se sentait honteuse. En voyant les larmes sur la peau de Peter, elle comprenait. Il l'avait fait souffrir, c'était certain, et c'était aussi réciproque. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait rien faire. A part demander pardon. Oui, il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Décidée, elle essaya d'avancer. Mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas.

A tel point qu'elle ne les sentait plus. Wendy tenta difficilement de se débattre pour nager mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Elle était gelée. Ses lèvres étaient devenues bleus et ses yeux rouges. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient également couvert de neige, qui n'arrêtait point de tomber sur l'ile. Ses bras se débattaient violemment. Elle paniquait, en poussant de faibles cris de peur et de douleur. Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Ses bras gesticulaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'au moment où elle fut à bout de force. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules, et Wendy s'évanouit, se laissant porter par les vagues glaciales.


	10. Chapter 10 : La disparue

_****Je préfère prévenir, certains comportements de certains personnages peuvent vous paraitre étrange, mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal, il y a des raisons pour ca qui vous seront dévoilées dans les chapitres à venir. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et pensez aux reviews ;)_

**Chapitre 10 : La Disparue**

Pendant ce temps, dans notre monde, la famille Darling commençait à sérieusement de ne trouver Wendy nulle part dans la pièce.

- Mme Milicent, n'avez-vous pas vu Wendy ? Je la cherche en vain depuis vingt bonnes minutes ! demanda Peter Lorch.

- Non, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Georges est parti voir dehors mais elle n'y était pas non plus…

- C'est étrange. Il faut aller voir chez vous !

- Mary et lui sont en route avec les enfants. Va la rejoindre si tu le désires, il faut que je reste là pour m'occuper des invités. Ah quelle chipie cette Wendy, comment ose-t-elle me faire ca ? Tout le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour organiser cette magnifique soirée, et elle joue à cache-cache, quel enfant ingrat ! J'espère que son père lui donnera une bonne leçon ! Qu'est ce que je vais annoncer aux invités moi, hein ? Ils n'attendent qu'elle, se plaignit sa Tante qui s'inquiétait plus du déroulement de sa cérémonie que de la disparition de Wendy.

Mais Peter était déjà parti. Il fila vers la diligence qui l'attendait devant la salle et lui ordonna de foncer vers la maison des Darling où se trouvaient déjà ses parents et leurs enfants.

- Wendy ? Appela sa mère affolée.

- Elle est peut-être en haut suggéra son époux.

Mais sa chambre était vide elle aussi.

- Elle n'est pas là non plus, s'inquiéta Mr Darling.

- Georges, murmura Mary d'une voix tremblante.

- Qu'y-a-t-il très chère ?

Elle désigna la fenêtre du doigt. En effet elle était ouverte, tout comme la dernière fois.

- Est-ce que la fenêtre était fermée avant de partir pour le bal ? Demanda-t-il en panique.

- Évidemment répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux ! Jamais je ne laisserais la fenêtre ouverte sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un à la maison voyons !

- Alors…chuchota l'homme bouleversé.

Michael aperçu la chaussure de sa sœur sur le sol.

- Elle est revenue ici c'est certain déclara-t-il en montrant sa trouvaille à ses parents.

Mary éclata en sanglot en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil.

- Pas encore, pleura-t-elle. C'est impossible.

Georges fit de même, il tomba par terre comme une masse et prit sa tête entre ses mains. John, lui, ne pleura pas. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité mais se sentait un petit mieux. Il observait la chaussure que Michael tenait entre ses mains. Elle était recouverte d'une fine couche de poudre dorée. Le cœur de John s'accélérait. Il leva les yeux et regarda la fenêtre. Le jeune homme distingua une silhouette, celle d'un garçon très probablement, accompagné d'une boule lumière. Et il lui faisait signe, signe d'avancer. John s'approcha lentement et essaya de toucher l'ombre masculine qui se tenait debout à la fenêtre. Mais lorsque sa main atteignit la silhouette, le garçon et sa boule de lumière disparurent. John poussa un cri de rage.

- Pas encore, non non hurla-t-il.

Ses parents, pensant que ces cris de douleur étaient en rapport avec la disparition soudaine de sa sœur, le prirent dans leur bras. John pleurait aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Mme Darling tendit la main vers Michael, pour lui dire de les rejoindre dans leur étreinte. Le garçon s'avança.

- Les enfants, je vous promets que nous retrouvons Wendy. Elle va revenir c'est sur, déclara Mr Darling sans conviction, pour rassurer sa famille.

- Je l'espère, répondit Michael en s'enroulant dans les bras de ses parents.

Peter Lorch débarqua comme une furie dans la pièce et découvrit la famille Darling enlacée sur le sol.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Seul Dieu le sait… Partie, envolée, répondit Mary en sanglot.

Le mot « envolée » provoqua encore une hallucination à John. Il apercevait un garçon, vêtu d'une robe de chambre grise et d'un chapeau haute forme qui volait dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur les épaules de sa mère et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder ces mirages…

- Je vais la chercher affirma Peter d'une voix déterminée et confiante.

- Je t'accompagne, allons voir à Kensington, rétorqua Georges, même si il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'y trouvait point. C'était comme l'autre fois, elle s'était volatilisée…

- Arrêtez, hurla Michael en se retirant des bras de sa mère. Vous ne la retrouvez pas d'accord, vous ne la retrouvez jamais dit-il en larmes.

- Mon petit, dit sa mère en s'approchant de lui pour le rassurer.

Elle lui tendit les bras mais il recula encore plus.

- Calme toi, tout va bien, calme toi, répéta Mme Darling, en lui caressant la joue et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais il se débattit violemment.

- Lâche-moi, cria-t-il, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, aucun de vous !

Et il s'en alla en pleurs dans sa chambre, laissant les autres confus.

- Il est sous le choc, affirma sa mère, lui cherchant des excuses.

- Dépêchons nous de partir au plus vite, dit Peter en s'adressant à Georges.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte. La mère de la disparue demanda à John :

- Je retourne au bal prévenir Tante Milicient, viens !

- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Je comprends, je serais de retour dans moins d'une heure.

Elle s'éclipsa. John s'assit sur le sol, le souffle court. A la fenêtre, l'ombre était revenue.


	11. Chapter 11 : Le baiser

**Chapitre 11 : Le baiser**

Revenons au Pays Imaginaire pour y retrouver Wendy inconsciente et bercée par les vagues, et Peter assit sur son éternel rocher, avec dans les mains le baiser de la jeune fille qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Par inadvertance, de sa main l'objet glissa et tomba. Peter n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et se jeta dans l'eau glaciale pour aller le récupérer. Comme il avait été rapide, le jeune homme le rattrapa facilement. En relevant la tête, Peter aperçu Wendy immobile un peu plus loin, dans la mer du lagon. Le capitaine des garçons perdus fonça tête la première et nagea de toutes ses forces pour aller sauver sa bien-aimée. Le froid, la neige, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant il était déterminé à aider Wendy. Il arriva devant elle. Le maitre de l'ile la prit d'abord par les jambes et posa son corps sur son épaule. Il s'assura que le visage de la jeune fille ne touchait pas l'eau et il regagna à toute vitesse le rocher.

Peter déposa délicatement la tête de Wendy sur une surface lisse du rocher. Il s'approcha de son cœur. Heureusement, il pouvait encore l'entendre battre. Quelle chance que le baiser de Wendy ait glissé à ce moment là me direz vous. Coïncidence ou signe du destin ? Apparemment, c'était une habitude chez les baisers de sauver la vie de Wendy. Mais oui, souvenez vous du gland qui avait intercepté la flèche de Bon Zigue !

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme ne savait pas tellement comment se débrouiller à présent. Il ne pouvait porter Wendy jusqu'à la rive. Alors, il attendrait qu'elle se réveille. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre après tout ?

Peter remarqua qu'elle était gelée au vue des petits boutons sur sa peau si froide. Il hésita quelques instants à la dénuder, voulant la séparer de sa robe trempée qui lui tenait froid. Mais, il n'en fit rien. Il s'assit près d'elle.

Peter lui enlevait les cheveux qui cachaient son beau minois et laissa sa main sur sa joue. Il l'observait attentivement. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait changé sa Wendy pensait-il au premier abord. Mais en y regardant de plus près, c'était bien elle. Elle avait toujours ce dé à coudre au coin des lèvres. Lèvres qui avaient touché les siennes autrefois. Il sourit en repensant à ce souvenir. L'étonnante sensation qu'il avait ressentie au contact de leur bouche. Un mélange de joie et d'apaisement. _C'est puissant ces choses-là_.

La neige cessa de tomber, laissant place à un magnifique soleil. Sans s'en rendre compte, Peter avait fait revenir le beau temps et Wendy pouvait être réchauffée.

Le songeur s'approcha de son oreille et murmura alors à sa douce :

« - Wendy, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée. Je ne sais pas quelle potion tu as utilisé pour me rendre dans cet état, mais en tout cas, c'est réussi. Comme promis, je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. »

Puis il s'assit sur le peu de place qu'il lui restait, et attendait.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres…

- Alors ? s'empressa de demander Mme Darling, en voyant arriver son époux accompagné de Peter.

Tante Millicent avait dit aux invités que Wendy avait eu de terribles maux de tête et que la cérémonie avait été reportée. Elle était donc rentrée avec Mary, et toutes les deux attendaient impatiemment le retour de Georges et de Peter. Tandis que Michael était enfermé dans chambre, John était sorti pour « prendre l'air » avait-il dit.

- Rien à Kensington, répondit tristement Peter.

La mère de Wendy se rassit sur son fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Alors notre hypothèse est vérifiée… affirma-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- J'en ai bien peur, renchérit Mr Darling.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre, déclara tante Millicent.

- Quelle hypothèse ? demanda Peter.

C'est alors qu'un terrible malaise se fit ressentir dans la pièce. Mary pensa qu'il était normal, en tant que futur époux de Wendy, d'être au courant de la situation. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'incident de la dernière fois.

- Mais alors, John et Michael doivent savoir où elle est ?

- Ils ne se souviennent de rien enfin !

- Ca c'est ce qu'ils prétendent ! Je vais leur parler moi !

Et Peter partit en direction de la chambre de Michael.


	12. Chapter 12 : La discussion inévitable

**Chapitre 12 : La discussion inévitable**

Toujours allongée sur le rocher, les yeux de Wendy s'ouvrirent peu à peu. Après un court instant de flou, elle arriva à distinguer le ciel maintenant dégagé. Elle se releva difficilement tout en poussant de petits gémissements. La jeune fille remarqua la présence de Peter, assit à côté d'elle, et qui la regardait avec insistance. Elle n'osa parler. Wendy tenta de se remémorer les événements passés, que faisait-elle sur un rocher ? N'était-elle pas avec La Guigne au beau-milieu de la forêt ? Ah, mais si, évidemment, elle était venue s'excuser, et le froid l'avait emportée. Mais alors, Peter l'avait sauvée et emmenée jusqu'ici. Cette pensée réjouit la fille Darling.

- Comment tu te sens ? lança Peter.

Elle eut des frissons. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit au revoir, i ans, elle n'avait plus entendu le son de sa voix. Voix qui d'ailleurs, avait énormément changée elle était plus grave et plus roque.

- Je me sens….parfaitement bien, répondit-elle faiblement.

On pouvait bien évidemment ressentir un énorme malaise dans leur discussion. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi répondre. Fini le temps où Peter était sûr de lui et où il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Fini le temps où Wendy trouvait que tout était simple avec lui, où il lui suffisait d'être naturelle et détendue. A présent, chacun réfléchissait scrupuleusement à ce qu'il allait dire. Il fallait éviter les mauvaises interprétations, les sujets qui fâchent pour empêcher la dispute. Voilà pourquoi il y eut un long silence. Peter fut le plus courageux des deux en déclarant le premier :

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, je t'ai trouvée inconsciente dans l'eau et je t'ai amenée ici le temps que tu te réveilles. La rive était trop loin pour que je t'y porte.

- Oui, je comprends merci, répondit-elle gênée.

- C'est normal.

Oui, dit Wendy avec un faible sourire.

- J'espère que tu n'as plus froid.

- Oh non, tout va bien…tout va bien, murmura-t-elle.

Ils parlaient de choses bien trop banales aux yeux de Wendy et évitaient le sujet de leur séparation. Nul n'osa aborder ce thème le premier, attendant que l'autre amène cette idée dans la discussion. Mais comme Peter ne semblait vouloir réagir, elle alla droit au but.

- Tu n'es jamais venu Peter, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Il soupira.

- Tu es partie, rétorqua Peter sur le même ton, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais m'oublier…

- Promesse que j'ai tenue, comme à mon habitude.

- Ah bon ? Tu tiens tes promesses ? Tu ne m'avais pas aussi dit que tu viendrais me voir, pour écouter des histoires à ton sujet ?

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas venu ?

- Mais si tu es venu…Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais fait un signe, tu ne m'as jamais parlé ? Enfin, Peter, je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps ! Tous les soirs, je me mettais à la fenêtre, me demandant quand est ce que tu arriverais. Je racontais des histoires à mes frères de plus en fréquemment en espérant que ca te fasses venir…Mais rien. J'ai du vivre, avec ton souvenir, qui, tous les jours me hantait depuis 5 ans, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ca ?

Wendy avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle se sentait terriblement soulagée d'avoir enfin pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand à Peter, il ne savait quoi répondre. Cinq ans déjà, se disait-il. Pourtant il se rappelait de Wendy comme si elle était partie hier.

- Mais c'est toi qui es partie, répéta-t-il.

- Je sais bien mais…

- Je ne comprends pas, la coupa-t-il. Je t'offrais la possibilité de rester éternellement jeune, ici pour toujours, et toi tu as préféré partir.

Le ton de Peter était toujours très froid, ce qui déstabilisait encore plus Wendy, très émotive.

- C'était pour…

- Je sais, pour revoir tes parents que tu commençais à oublier. Je sais aussi que tu étais destinée à grandir, comme tu aimais dire. Parfait. Mais alors, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te plaindre. C'était ton choix, que tu aurais du assumer. Tu n'as rien à dire.

Assurément, il n'y avait pas que physiquement que Peter Pan avait changé. Il paraissait à Wendy beaucoup plus mature, et ses arguments étaient valables. SI bien, que c'était au tour de la jeune fille de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai mais d'un autre côté, il aurait pu venir la voir se persuadait-elle.

- Je pensais que tu serais venu me rendre visite, j'aurais pu venir au Pays Imaginaire occasionnellement.

- Jusqu'au jour où tu aurais été trop grande pour voler et venir, et moi j'aurais passé mon temps à te voir vieillir devant mes yeux.

- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ca, Monsieur _« Moi je refuse de grandir », _tu autant grandi que moi.

Il ne répondit pas. SI Wendy faisait de la provocation, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle le ton et les paroles de Peter la blessaient énormément. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas tort, elle était partie.

- Et je vois que c'est toi qui ne sais plus voler, déclara-t-elle méchamment.

- Pourquoi tu es ici en fait ? Il faut que tu m'explique. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pas envie de te voir, je ne t'ai rien demandé, et toi tu débarques pour venir te plaindre. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Et bien, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! répliqua-t-elle de plus belle. Tu n'as pas si grandi que ca finalement, tu es toujours un enfant qui ne comprend rien, brailla Wendy.

- Et toi tu es toujours aussi agaçante !

J'aurais du te laisser te noyer dans l'eau ! hurla Peter, même si il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Wendy était choquée et affreusement peinée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin. Il tourna la tête et se remit en position sur son rocher comme si de rien était. Le beau temps laissa place à de gros nuages noirs. La jeune fille, n'ayant ni de poussière de fée, ni de pensée heureuse, se décida à retourner à la terre ferme à la nage, pour demander à La Guigne de la ramener chez elle.


	13. Chapter 13 : Le pirate

_Voilà les nouveaux chapitres avec beaucoup de retard ! Je m'excuse sincèrement !_

_Les comportements de John et de Michael vont être vraiment étranges, mais ne vous en faites pas, je sais où je vais avec ces-deux là et tout va finir par être expliqué. Il y a des raisons :) Merci et bonne lecture ! Les reviews, positives ou négatives, sont toujours les bienvenues !_

**Chapitre 12 : le pirate**

Peter Lorch toqua violemment contre la porte en bois de la chambre de Michael. Aucune réaction ne se fit entendre. Il répéta l'opération. Même réponse. Il se décida à entrer.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit Michael, adossé au mur, les yeux vides. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, et sa tête appuyée contre le montant du lit. Il était si immobile, qu'on aurait pu facilement croire que c'était une statue.

- Michael, appela Peter d'une voix froide.

Mais le paralysé ne bougea toujours pas d'un pouce.

- Je sais que tu m'entends.

Le jeune homme n'obtenu de réaction.

- Tu ne sais rien sur la disparition soudaine de Wendy peut-être ?

Le silence de Michael commençait a fortement agacer Peter. Mais il resta calme, il prit une inspiration et renchérit :

- Wendy s'est volatilisée, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle. Exactement comme quand elle avait 12 ans, et que vous êtes partis avec elle. Je sais que tu étais très jeune, mais tu sais certainement des petites choses qui pour toi paraissent insignifiantes mais qui pour nous, peuvent être de grands indices ! Maintenant, si tu ne veux rien dire tant pis pour toi, reste dans le silence. Mais tu vas devoir affronter la tristesse de tes parents tous les jours, la mienne et celle de ta tante, se demandant si Wendy est encore en vie. Peut-être est-elle morte, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, on ne saura jamais. Tant que tu ne nous aide pas, personne ne peut savoir.

Peter regarda Michael avec insistance en espérant l'avoir touché. Mais rien. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible ? C'était sa sœur tout de même ! Il tenta une dernière fois de le convaincre avant de partir :

- Sache que si on a le malheur d'apprendre que Wendy est morte, tu en seras responsable. Tout comme ton frère.

Et il prit le chemin de la porte.

- Elle va bien, se décida à répondre Michael, visiblement ému du discours de Peter.

Le fiancé de Wendy s'arrêta net. Il se retourna lentement avec un regard interrogateur.

- Elle est en sécurité là où elle est.

- Donc, tu sais quelque chose ? Pourquoi hésiter, dis le tout de suite ! Où est-elle ?

- Je…je ne sais pas, affirma-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais tu dis qu'elle est en sécurité ?

Michael se tut à nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire, je sais que tu connais l'endroit où elle se cache.

- e ne sais pas. Je sais juste que tant qu'elle est là-bas, alors elle va bien.

Michael remarqua l'apparition d'un homme dans sa chambre. …Ce genre d'hallucination, voyez vous, était le même que celui que faisait John. Ou encore Wendy avec Peter. Sauf que Wendy, qui était plus âgée, et qui se rappelait très bien du pays Imaginaire, arrivait à peu près à les gérer. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Michael qui ne se rappelait pas de leur escapade, c'était beaucoup plus dur à comprendre. En effet, il lui arrivait souvent de voir des habitants de l'ile où l'on ne grandit pas. Parce que, même si il ne se souvenait de rien, son subconscient lui, s'en rappelait très bien. On n'oublie pas un voyage comme celui-ci. Michal avait quand même ôté la vie de pirates, qui sont malgré tout des êtres humains ! A l'âge de huit ans ! Cela explique son comportement étrange, et ces sauts d'humeurs si rapides. Petit, il ne faisait plus la distinction entre le bien et le mal après leur séjour sur l'ile, tuer des pirates, jouer à poignarder des indiens, combattre à l'épée…Toutes ces activités étaient tellement violentes pour un enfant de huit ans, que maintenant, il en était presque devenu schizophrène. Du moins, bipolaire. Il changeait d'humeur très rapidement. Il pourrait paraitre le garçon le plus gentil du monde et la minute d'après vous insultez et vous parlez très violemment. Voilà les terribles conséquences qu'avaient subies Michael après le voyage qui avait changé sa vie….

L'homme se révéla être un pirate. La barbe longue et grisée, les dents jaunies et le sabre à la main, le pillard fit signe au jeune homme de ne rien révéler à propos de Wendy. Michael aurait aimé dire à Peter qu'il se souvenait vaguement d'une grande forêt, d'une cabane, et puis de ce garçon si étrange qu'il voyait souvent dans ses songes, mais il n'en fit rien. Le pirate surveillait. Il était en réalité un des hommes de main du Capitaine Crochet, que Michael avait tué lors de l'assaut sur le bateau, avant que lui, son frère et sa sœur ne rentrent. Peut-être qu'au fond, son esprit voulait lui rappeler qu'il avait assassiné un humain dans sa jeunesse, cela expliquerait les apparitions fréquentes du barbare qui ne cessait de lui parler de vengeance et de mort.

Dans l'esprit du jeune tourmenté, tout était si flou : il faisait évidemment un lien entre son escapade passé dont il ne se rappelait que de petites choses et ses hallucinations récurrentes. Mais il ne savait pas quel était ce lien justement. Cela le rendait fou. Il vivait sa vie sans la comprendre et subissait chaque fantasme et vision de ces personnes qu'il croyait lui être inconnues. Tout était mélangé, vague entremêlé, les pensées du jeune homme pourraient être imagées par un grand sac de puzzles dans lequel les pièces ne sont pas encore assemblées et où il en manque encore trop pour pouvoir commencer le jeu.

- Il faut que je lui dise, pour les rassurer… déclara timidement Michael au fantôme du pirate.

Mais le méchant homme lui répondit par un regard noir.

- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as à voir là dedans hein ? Mais réponds-moi bon sang, s'énerva-t-il.

Peter regarda la scène avec beaucoup d'attention et d'interrogations. A qui diable parlait-il ?

- Michael, tu t'adresses à qui là ?

- A…

Michael ne finit sa phrase. Le pirate venait de dire au jeune homme que s'il répondait à cette phrase, il effectuerait sa vengeance, car on lui avait ôté la vie. L'homme voulait dire par là qu'il tuerait Michael s'il parlait, comme on l'avait tué lui. Cela peut paraitre très étrange, avoir des hallucinations d'un homme que l'on avait assassiné plus jeune et qui nous donne des ordres.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de Peter.

- Bon, Michael, je pense que je vais te laisser un petit seul un moment d'accord ? Je vais aller chercher ton frère moi …

Et il quitta la pièce, avec l'étrange sentiment que Michael ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il n pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un peu dérangé. Peter espérait avoir plus de facilité à parler avec John….


	14. Chapter 14 : Et maintenant ?

**Chapitre 14 : Et maintenant ?**

Arrivée à la terre ferme, Wendy se hâta d'aller à la maison souterraine des garçons perdus. Elle se souvint du chemin, et ne rencontra nul mal à retourner à sa chaumière d'antan. La jeune fille tira sur la branche de l'arbre qui servait de mécanisme pour ouvrir la porte. Elle entra puis se laissa glissa sur le toboggan qui menait à la pièce principale. Là, Wendy y trouva les garçons. L'endroit n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et était resté comme dans ses souvenirs. Toujours le même lit de bois et de peaux de bêtes au fond de la salle, toujours le trône orné de plumes destiné à Peter placé derrière la table accompagné de ses six petits tabourets, et surtout toujours le même désordre !

Quand ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, les garçons se jetèrent sur elle tout en hurlant de joie et de bonheur. Une fois leur élan d'allégresse calmé, elle s'exclama enfin :

- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir moi aussi ! Vous m'avez tous, chacun de vous, énormément manqué !

- Où sont John et Michael ? Demanda Bon Zigue

Cela rappela à Wendy qu'elle les avait complètement oubliés, John et Michael ! C'est sur il fallait qu'elle reparte. De toute façon, Peter ne voulait pas d'elle.

- Ils sont restés là-bas, se décida-t-elle à répondre.

- Tu es venue pour nous aider alors s'enthousiasma La Plume !

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

- Mais si, il suffit que tout redevienne comme avant avec Peter, déclara La Guigne.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- De toute façon, tu as le temps ! On est restés tellement longtemps dans la neige qu'à force, on s'est habitués, dit un des jumeaux.

- Oh oui, on peut bien restés une ou deux semaine de plus comme ca ! renchérit l'autre. Peter nous manque mais bon, on peut bien tenir encore un peu sans lui.

Wendy se sentit très mal. Il fallait qu'elle leur avoue qu'elle devait partir. Pour John, pour Michael, pour Tante Millicent aussi qui devait certainement l'attendre au bal, pour son père et sa mère, il fallait qu'elle rentre. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas rester sachant que Peter ne voulait pas d'elle sur son ile. L'espace d'un moment, elle fut envahie de regrets et de remords. Elle était partie sur un coup de tête. Elle n'aurait jamais du revenir, sa venue n'avait pas réussi à améliorer l'état de Peter avec qui elle s'était très mal comportée, elle donnait de faux-espoirs à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants, et surtout tout le monde devait la chercher à Londres. Au moins Wendy avait revu Peter. Mais leurs retrouvailles n'étaient pas dignes de celles qu'elle avait espérées malheureusement. Pouvait-elle partir maintenant, après toutes ces années passées à espérer revenir un jour au Pays Imaginaire ? Partir, sans même s'être réconciliée avec Peter Pan ? Laissant les habitants de l'ile dans leur hiver permanent, avec leur capitaine qui ne cessait de grandir et de déprimer ? Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-elle également laisser sa famille sans nouvelles, ni trace d'elle ? Tant de questions, de doutes et de tourmentes dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui ne savait quoi faire.

- Tu nous raconte une histoire ? Demanda Bon Zigue avec excitation.

Le garçon la coupa net dans ses pensées.

- Oh oui s'exclamèrent tous les autres garçons en chœur, une histoire !

Devant les yeux suppliants des garçons perdus, Wendy accepta.

Elle prit un siège et commença son récit, se promettant de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire une fois son histoire finie.

Retrouvons les proches de Wendy, à Londres.

Peter Lorch n'eut que peu de mal à trouver John. En effet, il était assit sur un des bancs du jardin de Kesington, une bouteille de whisky pas encore entamée, à la main. Peter s'assit près de lui, tout en lui demandant des informations sur la disparition de Wendy.

- Je ne me souviens plus, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Il déboucha la bouteille et en but une gorgée avant de renchérir :

- Mais elle va bien.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda le futur fiancé de la fille Darling.

- Je le sais c'est tout.

Lorch soupira bruyamment. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il allait retrouver sa bien-aimée. Il enleva la bouteille des mains de John pour en boire un peu à son tour. John était aussi calme que son frère, son regard était vide, sa voix faible et monotone et il ne prenait même pas la peine de relever la tête pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Ecoute, j'ai parlé à Michael. Il était…bizarre. Il disait comme toi qu'elle allait bien, puis il s'est mis à parler à quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part moi. Pourtant je soutiens qu'il s'adressait vraiment à quelqu'un que lui seul pouvait voir. J'ai bien peur que l'enlèvement de sa sœur ne le rende fou. Ca m'inquiète un peu, je pense qu'il sait des choses mais qu'il n'arrive pas à les mettre en ordre dans sa tête, ou alors, il a peur de m'en parler. Mais je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait craindre. Tu as une idée ?

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment-là que John releva la tête. Pourtant il ne prononça pas un mot. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vifs comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- John ? questionna le garçon Lorch.

Mais le fils Darling partit sans ajouter un traitre mot, laissant Peter seul sur le banc, avec la bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide.

John se hâta de rentrer chez lui et fonça vers la chambre de Michael où il y trouva son petit frère en pleurs. Il le prit dans ses bras mais Michael se débattit.

- Michael, calme-toi. Je suis le seul ici qui peut te comprendre alors tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre en colère. Écoute, je sais à propos du garçon de la fenêtre et de tous les autres.


	15. Chapter 15 : Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 15 : Une rencontre inattendue**

- Et ils vécurent tous heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les garçons perdus étaient tous assis en tailleur autour de Wendy, et la regardaient avec des yeux émerveillés.

- Une autre, une autre ! supplia Bon Zigue

- Non, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle descendit de sa chaise et s'assit à la même hauteur que ses interlocuteurs.

- Ecoutez.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara avec un ton grave :

- Avec Peter, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé tout à l'heure…Il veut que je parte.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, les garçons n'avaient pas de réactions.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin qu'un de vous me ramène chez moi continua-t-elle dans l'attente d'une réponse.

La Guigne pouffa.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te ramener chez toi, alors que tu es venue ici pour nous aider ? Tu vas repartir maintenant ?

- Vous refusez ? Très bien, j'irais voir les fées !

- Elle n'est pas au courant, s'étonna La Plume.

- Au courant de quoi ? s'étonna la fille Darling.

- Il fait si froid dehors, avec la neige qui tombe sans cesse, les fées ne sortent plus de l'arbre expliqua La Guigne.

- C'est affreux !

- Exactement ! Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi !

- Je répète que je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire…

- Moi je sais ! Les jumeaux, le temps ! ordonna le garçon.

- Je vois que tu te prends pour le capitaine maintenant, plaisanta Wendy.

- Mais, je suis le capitaine à présent ! répondit-il très sérieusement.

- Si Peter entendait ca…

Les jumeaux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Puis, ils rentrèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés.

- Il fait tempête ! s'exclama l'un deux.

- Bien, merci jumeau, répondit le capitaine. Donc Wendy, étant donné que le temps n'est pas favorable aujourd'hui, demain nous irons rendre visite à l'ancienne sage Indienne, elle saura quoi faire.

- Mais Peter est toujours là-bas, s'affola la jeune fille !

- C'est lui qui provoque la tempête. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois, déclara Bon Zigue.

- D'autant plus que s'il voulait rentrer, il le ferait, renchérit La Plume.

- Il ne va quand même pas rester sous la neige ! Il faut aller le chercher.

- Je croyais que vous étiez disputés ? demanda un des jumeaux, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

- Si vous êtes fâchés, normalement vous ne vous parlez plus, dit l'autre jumeau aussi confus que son frère.

- C'est plus compliqué ca…

- Alors vous vous parlez encore ? s'enthousiasma le premier jumeau.

- Non…

- Bah alors pourquoi tu vas aller là-bas si il ne veut pas t'adresser la parole ? interrogera le deuxième.

- Argh, s'énerva Wendy.

Elle se leva violemment, agacée par les questions des garçons qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas la situation. Elle était fâchée avec Peter Pan, oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de froid sans s'en inquiéter. Il avait comptait pour elle. Disputé ou pas, il resterait toujours son Peter. Wendy s'avança vers la sortie de la maison souterraine.

- Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ca, il fait trop froid, dit La Guigne. Et puis ca ne servirait à rien, il ne veut rien entendre. Combien de fois avons-nous essayé de le faire sortir de ce rocher ?

- Des centaines, répondit un jumeau.

- Non des milliers, renchérit l'autre.

- Et est-ce que ca a servi ?

- Non, répondirent tous les garçons en chœur.

- Alors donnez moi une couverture que je la lui apporte au moins, peut-être qu'il acceptera plus facilement que de revenir ici.

Bon Zigue lui tendit la peau d'un bison qu'il avait tué la veille ainsi qu'un petit couteau au cas où. Wendy le rangea, puis elle prit un bol de lait et l'approcha près de la cheminée en espérant qu'il sera encore une chaud une fois arrivé là-bas.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ca, demanda le garçon. S'il veut que tu partes…

La Guigne donna un coup sur la tête au garçon avant de déclarer :

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu as raison, apporte lui tout ca, il sera content, vous vous réconcilierez et tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu t'installeras ici définitivement, tu deviendras la reine du Pays Imaginaire et nous seront tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Wendy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'excitation de La Guigne et à sa naïveté. Ah les enfants pensait-elle… Si c'était aussi simple… Elle repensa avec nostalgie aux délicieux moments qu'elle avait vécus lorsqu'elle en était encore une. Mais il fallut qu'elle grandisse. Elle se mit à regretter d'avoir quitté Le Pays Imaginaire il ya cinq ans. Elle ne serait pas là maintenant, adulte, à essayer de renouer avec Peter, lui aussi grand. Et sa famille ne serait pas aussi dévastée. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'ile, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle repensait à sa famille. Des remords ? Non pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment. De toute façon, une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à régler le problème du Pays Imaginaire, elle rentrerait chez elle pour retrouver sa famille, et tout irait bien, tentait de se rassurer Wendy. Mais ne regretterait-elle pas Peter Pan, une fois de plus ?

Le lait semblait être assez chaud, elle prit le bol et lui mit un petit couvercle en bois trouvé dans ce qui servait de cuisine à la maison souterraine. Puis, Wendy se dirigea vers la sortie. D'énormes flocons tombaient sur le sol enneigé. Le vent était glacial, et le ciel si sombre que la jeune pouvait à peine discerner les arbres de la forêt devant elle. Mais la courageuse ne renonça pas, elle mit la couverture en peau de bête sur ses épaules et s'enfonça dans la forêt, les yeux plissés par le froid.

Si il y a un temps pareil ici, c'est que Peter doit vraiment être mal, pensait la fille Darling. Ce qui la motivait davantage, bien qu'elle sentait son sang se geler un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Wendy continuait d'avancer tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Elle était à mi chemin du lagon quand elle se cogna brusquement, ce qui la força à s'arrêter net. Un peu de lait s'était échappé du bol et avait coulé sur l'obstacle qu'elle venait de percuter.

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête, et se trouva nez à nez avec un homme, un petit peu plus grand qu'elle, qui la regardait avec des yeux aussi ahuris que les siens. La respiration de Wendy se coupa, et il ne lui fallut même pas une seconde pour reconnaitre son vieil ennemi d'antan.

Malgré le bruit du vent qui cognait les branches des arbres, on put l'entendre murmurer avec la gorge serrée :

« Crochet ».


	16. Chapter 16 : Quelle surprise

**Chapitre 16 : Quelle surprise**

Wendy recula d'un bond tandis qu'elle observait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Si Peter avait beaucoup grandi, lui n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même regard pénétrant, les cheveux plus noirs que la nuit, et ce sourire à la fois malicieux son visage mais surtout toujours le même crochet menaçant à la place de sa main droite. Lui aussi, examinait la demoiselle scrupuleusement. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi la jeune fille ne s'est-elle pas enfui un courant quand il était encore temps, mais voyez-vous, ce n'était pas le genre de Wendy. Oh non, elle aimait le danger, et elle aimait affronter le danger. D'autant plus qu'au fond, même si elle redoutait le capitaine, elle devait avouer qu'il la fascinait au plus haut point. Cet homme si solitaire, si tourmenté, n'était pas mauvais de nature, mais c'était bel et bien la vie qu'il l'avait rendu ainsi.

- Wendy Darling, déclara le pirate dont le visage était illuminé par un grand sourire mystérieux. Quelle surprise de te croiser ici !

Mais Wendy ne savait quoi répondre.

- Après toutes ces années, continua Crochet, mais regarde toi ! Plus ravissante que jamais, tu vois, tu as bien fait de grandir finalement, dit-il en caressant doucement sa main de fer.

Si le capitaine avait l'habitude de mentir, pour une fois, chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer était sincère. Il trouvait réellement Wendy magnifique, malgré sa robe abimée, sa cape en peau de bête et ses cheveux recouverts de flocons blancs, elle n'en restait pas moins très séduisante.

- Par contre je crois que ton départ n'a pas fait que du bien à ce cher Pan, dit-il tout en tournant autour de la demoiselle immobile qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Oh mais tu sais Wendy, pas la même de me faire ses yeux là, Peter et moi c'est fini maintenant…

- Comment ca ?

- Nous ne nous attaquons plus à lui, tu vois bien !

- Pourquoi ca, c'est une proie facile maintenant ?

- Justement ! Où est l'enjeu ? Je suis mauvais, mais pas mauvais joueur. J'ai encore ma dignité, si j'arrive à tuer ce cher Pan, c'est lors d'un combat à la loyal, où il se sera battu pour sa vie. Je veux le voir souffrir de sa défaite. On a essayé de faire un assaut quand il était assis sur son rocher, mais il n'a même pas pris la peine de se débattre, et s'est même rendu à nous sans tenter de sortir son épée. Je me serais senti faible si je l'avais abattu alors qu'il était dans cet état, comme si je n'étais pas capable de le tuer lors d'un affrontement !

- Je vois, répondit Wendy d'un ton perplexe.

Elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette du pirate, montrant son orgueil mais aussi sa loyauté, ce qui intriguait encore plus la jeune fille.

- Mais bon, maintenant que tu es là, je suis sur que le temps va s'arranger, déclara-t-il tout en changeant de sujet. D'ailleurs que fais-tu dehors par ce temps ? Tu dois être gelée !

- Un peu, mais j'allais apporter…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps idéal pour aller faire une promenade ! Suis-moi.

- Non, il faut que j'aille…

- Pas de chichi, ma conscience ne me permet pas de laisser une aussi belle jeune fille aussi peu vêtue sous un temps pareil. Viens donc dans mon rafiot, te réchauffer un peu ! Je suis sûr que le temps va bientôt se calmer. Tu repartiras ensuite.

Wendy hésita. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas la force de nager jusqu'au rocher de Peter par ce temps. Et puis de toute façon, que risquait-elle ? Elle était armée du couteau de Bon Zigue. De plus, Crochet n'aurait strictement aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle, vu qu'il ne s'attaquer même plus à Peter depuis 5 ans. Ca serait stupide. Et puis, si les garçons s'apercevaient que Wendy tardait trop, ils viendraient à son secours. Elle en conclut que faire un petit détour par le Jolly Roger ne serait pas risqué et lui permettrait de se revigorer, il est vrai qu'elle était congelée alors que la lagune était encore loin. Elle ne tiendrait pas jusque là-bas.

- Je suis curieuse de revoir Mr Mouche, affirma Wendy avec un sourire amusée.

- Crochet lui tendit le bras et tous deux partirent en direction du navire.

Sur le pont, dormaient tous les pirates du bateau, le corps recouvert par plusieurs couvertures de laine. A l'intérieur de la cabine du capitaine, se trouvait Mouche, assit sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il était vêtu d'un énorme pull gris, et d'un bonnet bleu à rayures rouges, les lunettes posées sur le bas du nez, il releva la tête aussitôt qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

- Cap'taine je suis plongé dans la lecture passionnante d'une histoire à propos d'un crocodile…

Il s'arrêta net dès lors qu'il aperçu Wendy au côté de son supérieur. Elle sourit au mousse qui demanda :

- Qui est cette fille Capitaine ?

Crochet posa bruyamment la main sur son front.

- Ne te souviens-tu pas ?

- Franchement, non répondit-il du tout à trac.

Wendy rit. Toujours le même celui-là.

- Wendy, tu sais, la seule fille que Peter Pan n'est jamais réussi à ramener ici, déclara le pirate avec une pointe d'ironie.

La jeune fille se surprit a sourire, amusée et s'assit sur la chaise que l'homme lui désignait.

- Mouche, sers nous donc une boisson chaude !

- Du Rhum, mademoiselle ?

- Chaude, hurla-t-il tout en plantant son crochet de fer sur la table.

- On dirait qu'il n'a pas changé, plaisanta Wendy tout en enlevant la peau de bête qui lui servait de cape jusqu'à présent.

On pouvait alors apercevoir son cou, ainsi que son décolleté paré d'un contour en dentelle et ses épaules nues. Étrangement, cela mettait le pirate extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Mouche servit du thé aux deux personnes puis se rassit pour se replonger dans la lecture de son _passionnant_ roman à propos du crocodile.

- Mais alors, que faites vous de vos journées, si vous ne chassez plus le terrible Peter Pan ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé un peu de thé.

- Des activités extraordinaires, comme pêcher, chasser, lire des livres.

Il désigna une pile de livres sur le coin de sa table.

- Extraordinaire, c'est le mot, dit Wendy ironiquement.

- Et même parfois, nous jouons même aux cartes ! Plaisanta le pirate.

Elle explosa de rire. Finalement, ne plus chasser Peter Pan lui avait fait du bien. Il n'avait plus toute sa haine en lui, ce qui le rendait fort sympathique. Peut-être aussi car Wendy était plus vieille, et donc plus en âge de comprendre la psychologie du capitaine solitaire. Ce qui est sur, c'est que plus ils discutaient, plus elle appréciait son ancien ennemi. Si bien qu'elle oublia même qu'elle devait aller voir Peter, toujours dans le froid.


	17. Chapter 17 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Oulala ca fait un bail que j'ai pas posté, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, et aussi tous ceux qui m'encouragent et m'écrivent de gentilles reviews. Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, il n'est pas super, mais j'espère me rattraper avec la suite. Bonne lecture !_**  
**

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

Jonh et Michael étaient assis par terre dans la chambre de Wendy, face à la fenêtre. L'aîné racontait à son petit frère toutes les silhouettes qu'il voyait, tous les mots qu'elles lui disaient et qui résonnaient dans sa tête, ainsi que la moindre hallucination.

- Une fille? Non, je n'ai aperçu aucune silhouette féminine ! C'est peut-être Wendy ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Non, non! Elle est plus petite, avec des sortes de plumes…Mais je ne saurais te la décrire.

- Une indienne, répondit Michael rapidement!

- Pourquoi pas…

John entama une autre bouteille de rhum et but une gorgée avant de reprendre :

- Tu sais, même si je suis rassurée que tu sois dans une situation semblable à la mienne, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Michael tendit la main pour avoir la bouteille mais son frère lui lança un regard noir tout en buvant une autre gorgée.

- La veille de sa disparition,Wendy m'a parlé d'un garçon, et d'aventures. Elle semblait délirer mais c'est depuis cette discussion que tout s'est déclenché. J'ai fait des cauchemars atroces, mais pourtant si doux, là où le rêve et la peur se confondaient, et sans cesse le même visage…

- Le garçon de la fenêtre, affirma-t-il.

- Exactement. J'en ai marre de tout ça Michael. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, ils me hantent, tous ces personnages sont là, sans cesse. Mais que me veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?

L'alcool semblait avoir un effet important sur John car au fur et à mesure qu'il consommait sa précieuse bouteille, il dévoilait et confiait à son frère tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis cette fameuse discussion avec son aînée.

- Et là qu'est-ce que tu vois, en ce moment même ?

- Je vois l'ombre du garçon, debout sur la fenêtre, et des formes partout dans la pièce.

Il cligna des yeux comme pour faire partir toutes ces hallucinations, en vain.

- Moi je vois un homme, avec un sable a la main, il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il se vengera de ce que je lui ai fait…

John continua d'avaler sa boisson jusqu'à finir la bouteille.

- Je veux qu'ils partent ! Hurla Michael brusquement tout en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras pour tenter de chasser ces cauchemars.

Il se leva violemment en s'agitant dans tous les sens, et finit par se laisser tomber par terre pour se retrouver assis à sa place initiale comme s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Peter Lorch entra dans la pièce, et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Son visage était rouge, il respirait bruyamment et tenait fermement dans ses mains un pistolet. L'homme pointa son arme sur les deux Darling, qui ne semblaient pas effrayés. En effet, aucun des deux ne laissa paraître un signe de stupeur.

- Wendy et moi avions un avenir, nous allions nous marier, fonder une famille et être heureux ! Maintenant elle est partie, et vous, vous savez des choses. Vous savez des indices, peut-être même que vous savez où elle est ! Peut-être même que c'est vous qui l'avez enlevée ! Cria Peter les larmes aux yeux.

D'habitude, ce n'était pas un garçon spécialement impulsif ou colérique, il était plutôt sage et savait se contrôler. Mais le stress et le choc de ces derniers jours, mêlés à la frustration des discussions qu'il eut avec les enfants Darling le rendait dingue. Il voulait des réponses. Et ce qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête, c'était de savoir que John et Michael lui cachaient des choses.

- Alors maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous savez ou j'appuie sur la gâchette, hurla-t-il de plus belle.

John le regardait mais ne répondit rien, comme si son sort lui était égal, tandis que Michael haletait de plus en fort. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, non, bizarrement, cette situation ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, mais il ressentait un sentiment étrange tandis qu'il fixait le pistolet. Il le connaissait. Pourtant, Michael n'avait jamais vu un pistolet en vrai de sa vie, ce n'est pas un objet dont on se sert tous les jours. A la vue de cette arme, une sorte de souvenir remonta en lui. Le garçon se revoyait tenir un révolver avec excitation, et demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en servir pour tuer un pirate. Une sorte de forêt sauvage, dont il se souvint des odeurs qu'elle dégageait.

- Michael, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda John sans même prêter attention à Peter.

- Le pistolet…La forêt…bafouilla-t-il.

Peter poussa un soupir avant de baisser son arme, voyant que cela n'avait aucun impact sur ses deux « otages ». Il s'assit près des enfants Darling, et demanda d'une voix calme.

- Où elle est ?

- Elle est en sécurité à la forêt, répondit Michael d'une voix sincère, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Quelle forêt ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Pourquoi est-elle en sécurité ?

- Elle est avec lui, répondit John en pointant du doigt l'ombre du garçon qui n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre.

- Qui ça ?

Évidemment, Peter ne voyait rien, si ce n'était le rideau flottait dans la petite brise du soir. John ne pouvait pas non plus répondre à cette question. Qui était-il, ce garçon de la fenêtre ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi il était constamment à celle de la chambre de Wendy et pas aux autres ?

- Qui ? répéta Lorch qui attendait sa réponse.

- Peter, déclara faiblement Michael en relevant la tête.

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement lorsqu'il reprit :

- Elle est avec Peter.

Au Pays Imaginaire, loin du doute et de la réalité, Wendy rentrait de son bon moment passé avec la capitaine Crochet, pour qui elle éprouvait à présent de la sympathie. Ils avaient parlé et rit pendant près d'une heure et ils auraient pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps si la tempête n'avait pas cessé. La jeune fille décida alors qu'il était temps de rentrer, laissant le pirate seul avec des impressions étranges. Il s'était amusé ce soir-là, et très sincèrement, ce n'était pas comme la fois dernière où il avait tendu un piège à Wendy quand elle était venue sur son navire. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il avait réellement apprécié la compagnie de la belle jeune fille. D'ailleurs, plus jeune, Crochet avait toujours pensé que Wendy était une enfant très jolie. Et au fond, il comprenait pourquoi Peter Pan l'avait choisie et amenée ici, même si il y avait aussi là un sentiment de rivalité. Mais maintenant, elle était devenue ravissante. Plus question de dualité, désormais, il appréciait Wendy, et cette pensée le faisait frémir.

Wendy prit le chemin pour revenir à la maison souterraine, étant donné qu'il ne servait plus à rien qu'elle apporte du lait à Peter. Elle traversait l'immense forêt quand elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec le maitre de l'île, qui s'en retournait surement vers son rocher. Il leva la tête, s'arrêta un court instant, avant de contourner Wendy et de reprendre sa route. Elle soupira puis lui prit la main violemment, forçant le jeune homme à se retourner. Il était trempé, de grosses gouttes coulaient de ses cheveux, et les feuilles qui lui servaient d'habit étaient imbibés d'eau. A présent face-à-face, ils s'observèrent longtemps, jusqu'à que Wendy déclara :

- Je suis désolée.

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

- Mais maintenant que je suis là, après toutes ces années, on pourrait peut-être, je ne sais pas, arrêter de faire comme si on était des étrangers.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de partir ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Peter…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était peine perdue…

- On n'a pas besoin de toi. C'est de ta faute si le pays est dans un sale état, on n'a pas besoin que tu en rajoutes.

- Mais Peter….Je sais que je peux réparer ça.

Tremblante, elle avança doucement sa main jusqu'à atteindre la joue de Peter. Il se pinça les lèvres en fermant les yeux et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et continua son chemin vers le lagon sans ajouter un mot.


End file.
